Percy Jackson Awesomely Amazing Truth or Dare!
by UleBLEH
Summary: This is exactly what the tital says it is; an awesomely amazing truth when dare game using Percy Jackson characters! With the host as ME! Please, please, PLEASE send in truths and/or dares for these people! And, yes, you can send them for ME too! But remember, keep it K !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! You clicked on this which means you are my new favorite person in the world! Virtual cookie for you (::)! This is my first fanfiction but I have read a lot so lets hope I don't fail!**

**characters you can send ToD's for are listed below**

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Grover Underwood

Thalia Grace

Luke Castellin

Nico DiAngelo

Jason Grace

Piper McLean

Leo Valdez

Hazel Levesquie

Frank Zhang

Reyan

And remember, anyone else needed to compleat a dare will be summoned agents their will!

**I will give you more cookies to send in truths or dares! Keep it T!:D**

**DISCLAIMER: As much as it brings tears to my eyes I do not own the most amazing people in the world *sniff*. **


	2. Meet Abby the Whale!

**OMG! I got a review! I mean, sure, I only got 2 and one was from my friend because I told her so, but we're going with it! Thank you 2 for your reviews and maybe we can get some more...? IMPORTANT! I ADDED TYSON TO THE LIST OF PEOPLE! I felt bad for him because for sure one puts him in their ToD stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I *sniff* own nothing:.(**

_Poof!_

Everyone listed on the previous chapter appear at sea world.

"What the Hades?! How did we end up in sea world at 2 am?!" Exclaims a half asleep Frank Zhang.

"Frank! Did it cross your mind that the statement you just made was offensive?" Hazel chids.

"I sorrwy Hazel. I di'nt mean twoo make youw mad," Frank says, morphing into Baby Faced Frank.

"Awwww! It's okay, Frank I forgive you!" Hazel just melts when baby Faced Frank comes out. And she's defiantly the only one; everyone else just leans far, far away.

"Well thats all nice and dandy, but it doesn't explain why we're in the whale stadium at 2 in the morning." Scoffs Leo. Unlike everyone else he's alert enough for some sarcasm. Typical Leo.

Everyone is pondering over what to do when a dark shape is seen below the surface of the water. It looks large, very large and is moving very swiftly.

"There's no telling what that is," marvels Annabeth, "There is no living creature that large that can support its own weight...Percy? What is it?"

"Oh so I'm supposed to know what it is just because its in the water?" Percy groans.

"Uh...well, duh, Percy, doesn't that come with the whole Poseidon thing?" Luke reasons.

"Well...uh...um...look, all I've got is that it says, HUNGRY" says Percy.

"Crap," Thalia mutters, "Crap, crap, crap."

The sea creature is almost to them. Everyone pulls their weapons except for Tyson and Grover, who pull sticks.

Everyone is prepared to fight when out of the water jumps...the Worlds Fatest Orca! Seriously Annabeth was right, the thing shouldn't be able to move a flipper. It would get stuck in even the largest whale hoop. And sitting up on top is a girl who looks about the age of 14, waving to the crowd. So really just the Percy Jackson gang.

The whale flops back in the water, soaking everyone but Percy.

The whale is guided to the deck and flops down there too. It looks as if it had just run a marathon, not made a lap around a pool.

The girl jumped off the whale.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to Percy Jackson TRUTH. OR. DAAARE!" The girl announces. She waves a stick and fireworks explode around her while applause comes from nowhere. The whale hauls itself up and does a backflip out of the water.

"I'm your host, Sarah, and this is my pet whale Abby!" Sarah says. Fireworks, applause, and another whale backflip.

Sarah strolls up to the stands where everyone is.

"Hey, guys, are you ready to play TRUTH. OR. DARE?! I'm not even going to wait for an answer and take that for a yes!" Sarah assumes.

"What are we doing here?" Jason asks.

"Where's the bathroom?" Nico ask, while doing the potty dance.

"Is the whale tame...?" Piper ask, seeming quite concerned.

Sarah takes the liberty when answering. "Okay one at a time. You are here to play truth when dare, dummy!; There is no bathroom! Hold it!; And Piper...I don't know...do you want to find out?"

At the answer of his question, Nico gets a panicked look on his face. The dance gets more intense.

"No thank you" Piper murmurs, thinking that the answer is not a good one.

"Okay! Lets get on with our first dare, from:

Percabethlvrknowsall

I dare Nico and Thalia to make out for an hour. If they don't comply, thalia has to sit in Nico's lap for the rest of the game.

"Okay, Nico, Thalia, looks like you have a choice here; make out or Thalia sits on Nico's lap for the rest of the game, which will go on for who knows how long! Make it a great game!...or not... The choice is yours!" Sarah says, "And by the way, I would like to give a cookie to Percabethlvrknowsall for being our first reviewer (::)! Now Percy Jackson people, clap when I say so or find out the answer to Pipers question from experience..."

This was followed by lots of clapping.

Nico and Thalia exchange glances.

Thalia answers, shuddering. "We'll take option 2!"

"Okay!" Sarah says, gesturing impatiently for Thalia and Nico to move together.

Thalia gets up, moves over to Nico and perches on his lap.

"Awkward...!" Says Sarah, "Anyways, lets move on to our next review! And just to clear things up, the punishment for NOT completing a dare is finding out if Abby the whale is tame or not. For not answering a truth, you have to give Professor Lupin either

A) food

B)shelter for the night

C)soap and warm water

I know, I can be cruel..."

"Um, who, exactly, is Professor Lupin?" Asks Hazel.

"Oh yeah, that's right, your behind with the times. Here read this." Sarah tosses a paperback with a wizard on it to Hazel.

"Oh my gods, Harry Potter, I love those books!" Annabeth craws over to read over Hazels shoulder.

An hour later, Hazel slowly lowers the book, her face filled with shock. She shuddered. "H-he's a-a v-v-visibly filthy, ugly, m-middle aged man who l-l-lives in the p-PROJECTS!"

"Yes, yes he is. Now our next review is from:

My fabulous friend, Mackenzie! I think we can call her in to say this one for herself, since I know her!" Sarah waves her wand and shouts _ACIO MACKENZIE! A _second later Mackenzie comes flying into the stadium, landing next to the whale.

"How do you do that with that stick?" Percy asks.

Sarah stares at him very seriously. "There's a whole other world you know nothing about."

"Anyways, lets welcome Mackenzie! Clapping is required, same as last time plus A, B, and C with Professor Lupin!"

This gets lots if clapping.

"So Mackenzie, would you like to tell us your dare?" Sarah asks.

"Well, DUH UleBLEH! I dare piper go one day without thinking about Jason, if she doesnt her soul is ripped out for eternity and she can't ever wear abercrombeh again.." Mackenzie says with an evil grin.

Pipers face goes pale. "No Jason...for a day...or no Abercrombeh...FOREVER?!"

"Yup, look who's catching on. Would it be easier for you to be locked in a box?" Sarah asks.

A teary Piper nods. Sarah waves her wand and Piper is put in a box.

**With piper in box:**

The box is dark. The box is hot. The box is small. This couldn't get much worse. If only Jason were-CRAP!

**Out of box**

"Oh that sounds like the word, 'Jason'! MackenBLEH, would you like to pull the lever to release Abby?" Sarah asks.

" But of course, UleBLEH!" Mackenzie pulls a leaver that releases Abby the whale from behind a gate.

"Abby hungry?" Sarah asks, to the background of a screeming piper. "Go get it, Abbs! Get the Greek!"

Abby the whale swims a few laps below piper before leaping and swallowing her in one bite.

"Oh so it turns out she IS vicious! But don't worry, Piper will be back soon. But for now, this has been Percy Jackson Awesomely Amazing Truth or Dare!"

**Okay, how did you like that? Love it? Hate it? Review it! And don't forget to send in more Truths and/or Dares! Keep it T!**


	3. Demigods, Victors, and Dauntless, oh my!

**Yes! Reviews! ToD's! This thing might actually get itself off the ground! Cookies (::)(::)(::)! Thanks guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I own Percy Jackson! JK (Rowing) I do NOT own them:(**

Back at sea world, after Sarah left everyone hid under their seats; the whale was still roaming and only Sarah could control it.

Suddenly it gets very cold. A gust of wind blows in and all the water is frozen.

"Oh no. Is she back?" Ask Grover, peeking his head up from under the seat.

"Aw, don't worry, you'll soon learn to love this game!" Sarah pops up from behind Grover.

"Wait, how did you get here?" Asks Leo.

Sarah is about to answer when she sees Tyson's hand waving furiously in the air.

"Tyson?" She calls on him like in a kindergarten class.

"Did you use Magic Stick?!" Tyson guesses.

"Hurray for Tyson, he's the first to catch on!" Sarah congratulates him. "Clap everyone! Or have your own experience with Abby the whale!"

This time, there is only a few halfhearted clappers.

"Come on guys! Lighten up! It's just truth or dare!" Sarah tells everyone.

"I want Magic Stick!" Tyson says, glaring at his club.

"Okay! Here you go!" Sarah says giving Tyson another wand. He stabs Grover with it, turning his goat half into a donkey.

"I. AM. A. GOAT! NOT! A. DONKEY!" Grover screams. He was having one of his anger management issues, so Luke had to take him off to the side for a couple of minutes to get him calmed down.

"Hey, I want one a Magic Stick!" Reyna calls.

"Nope! And anyways, when did you get here?" Sarah asks.

"I've been here the whole time!" Reyna says, unhappy at not being seen, and being denied a 'Magic Stick'.

"Okay, anyways, any questions before we start another Dare? Same punishments apply as before, Abby is always hungry, etc., ect." Sarah explains.

"What happened to Piper?" Jason asks.

"Oh, she's traumatized in that corner over there. I would leave her alone for a while, she might lash out on instinct," Sarah tells Jason.

"Uh...Okay..." Jason says, a little creeped out.

"Don't worry, you have your other girlfriend over there to smooch," Sarah says, gesturing to Reyna, who looks pretty pleased. Jason just looks conflicted.

Percy raises his hand. "Hey lady, that's animal cruelty, keeping that whale under the ice! You have no rights!" Percy seems to have been angry about this for quite some time.

"Shut it, Percy, you're the only one who cares. But yeah Abbs's fine under there." Sarah answers.

"What's to keep us from leaving? I mean, there are plenty of open exits." Annabeth asks.

"Magic gamemaker force field. It's invisible, but you can see it by that, quote, 'chink in the armor' up there."Sarah clears that up, destroying the one and only hope left of getting out.

"I know all about armor!" Percy says.

"Yes, yes we know you do, Percy, it's getting obvious someone's been spending too much time with his girlfriend," Sarah remarks.

"Who's been spending too much time with his girlfriend?" Percy asks stupidly.

"I take that back," Sarah says.

"But what happens if we hit the force field?" Asks Nico.

"OH! I KNOW, CALL ON MEEEE!" Annabeth yells, waving her hand furiously.

"Not now, Blonde. We knew you have all the answers but I like it better when they find out for themselves. Oh, and Nico, Thalia, good to see you are still participating. Otherwise you would be going to the sea world spa to get a whale treatment with Abby." Sarah says, tossing a red book with some type of gold bird over to Nico, who still has Thalia on his lap.

"End of chapter 19 beginning of 20."Sarah tells Nico.

"Oh my gods..." Thalia says, as she comes to realize what will happen if you hit the force field.

Five minutes later, Nico looks up concerned. "We DIE!?"

"Well Finnick's not here, so unless one of you know CPR then yes, you die. AND HEY, BLONDE OVER THERE! No not you Jason. Not you either Luke! Annabeth. Don't. You. DARE! Tell anyone the ending! Wouldn't want anyone escaping and having to be corralled back by Abb's..." Sarah yells really getting up into Annabeth's face for good measure. Annabeth nods silently.

Nico still looks traumatized. "This could not get any worse." He says.

"Well guess what! It just did! You have a dare! Wow, you're popular. Probably because you're single." Sarah reasons.

"Who says I'm single?!" Nico argues.

"Rick Riordan, our author," Annabeth tells him.

"Aw, come on Annabeth we know you've read every book in the history of man, no need to brag. So anyways, our next dare is from:

Kthulu

Nico has to make out with a random girl while Thalia is on his lap.

Okay Nico! Lets see...who should we call in? Hmm... Well we're on the topic so why not!" Sarah says.

Sarah waves her wand. "ACCIO EVERDEEN!"

A minute later a figure flies in.

"OH MY GODS IT'S KATNISS!" Yells Annabeth.

"Huh. I was trying for Katniss's mom, but this will have to do." Sarah sighs.

"OH MY GODS I HAVE YOUR THEME SONG!" Annabeth yells at the top of her lungs, "You're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no,you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down!"

Everyone (except Katniss) applauds Annabeth without being asked.

"Oh I get it!" Sarah says," because she's mentally messed up and she can't decide who she loves!"

"Hey! To let you know, I am in a happy relationship with Peeta!" Katniss pouts.

"You want to call Peeta in and ask him?!" Sarah says.

Katniss gets a worried look on her face.

Sarah waves her wand again and in flies Peeta Mellark.

"Hey, Pita Bread, would you like to tell us about your relationship with Katniss Everdeen?" Sarah asks.

"Well, every morning she comes to my house, and I give her cheese buns. She tells me she loves me then goes to the forest to tell Gale she loves him." Peeta concludes.

Katniss glares daggers at Peeta.

"I'm sorry" Peeta says very dejectedly.

"Well, okay, I may not be in a stable relationship, but I'm no whack-job! I am perfectly mentally stable." Katniss argues.

"Okay. President Snow. Hunger Games. Mutt. Rose." Sarah reels the words off.

"AHHHH! PRIM!" Katniss screeches before hyperventilating and curling into a ball. Peeta jumps on top of her and starts to attack, a crazy look in his eyes, yelling something about a mutt.

"Okay, sorry guys, I got a little off topic there. So lets just send these guys on their way..." Sarah says, and with a flick if her wand the two fighting Victors fly away.

On their way out, the last words heard from Katniss and Peeta are, "NO, PEETA! IT'S JUST A FLASHBACK!"

"Aw, come on, you had to get rid of them! Jason and I glad money on that fight!" Frank complained.

"Katniss wins, just like every other time in the Hunger Games, because she 'subdues Peeta without harming him'" Sarah says mockingly.

A pouting Frank hands a smug Jason some cash.

"Okay, so who will Nico have to kiss now...I KNOW!" Sarah waves her wand and a new figure flies in. They land next to Sarah and Abby the whale.

"Meet Tris, Dauntless, previous member of Abnegation, gangster, and DIVERGENT!" Sarah announces. She glares and everyone claps to avoid a hungry Abby.

"Wow, you have connections!" Annabeth says in awe.

"Thank the gods you brought me here. I was cornered at lunch by Tobias and I think he wanted to make out with me...That third lip really creeps me out," Tris says, shuddering.

"So what I'm hearing is that you're so grateful to me, you will do anything I tell you?" Sarah ask in a strangely sweet voice.

"Definitely. Without a doubt. Anything to escape kissing that elf." Tris says darkly.

"Make out with that kid over there," Sarah tells Tris, nodding in Nico's direction. He and Thalia seemed to have gotten past the awkwardness looked all comfy-cozy In the bleachers.

"The goth one with the goth girl on his lap? Will the girl kill me cuz they look pretty cozy over there." Tris points out.

"If she does, the whale eats her." Sarah tells her.

"Fair enough," Tris says, and starts waking over to Nico and Thalia.

The awkwardness is back, as Tris sits down and pulls Nico intro a kiss. Thalia just glares awkward daggers at them.

"5...4...3...2...times up! Two minutes, hoped you enjoyed that, Kthulu!" Sarah says, giving Nico and Tris the cue to break apart.

Tris walks back up to the front like it was nothing. Nico looks Apollogeticaly at Thalia, which seems to calm her.

Sarah see's this and gasps,"NICO'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND, A TRUELY GOTH GIRLFRIEND! Everybody now!" She conducts everyone as they dully sing, but only because they knew the alternative was Abby. Nico and Thalia blush furiously, and it doesn't help that Thalia is stuck on Nico's lap.

"Okay, Tris you're done here, you can go home!" Sarah says and takes out her wand.

"WAIT! Please let me stay! I-I CAN'T go back to that elf man! Please let me stay..." Tris begs.

"Well... I guess you can stay. But you will have to play the Truth or Dare with us." Sarah decides.

"Anything." Tris says in her serious voice.

"Okay! Lets see... if there anything else we have for today." Sarah says.

"Please have that be it, I can't take anymore..." Nico says, seeming to be praying to his father.

"You got lucky today, Nico! But hopefully there are more people out there who want to send in truths and/or dares! Please remember to send in truths/dares to PRIVATE MESSAGES OR FORUM, preferably the first. And this has been Percy Jackson Awesomely Amazing Truth or Dare!"

**Another chapter down! Thanks for reading, and please send in some more truths/dares! So...like it? Love it? Review it!**


	4. Marry, hug, kill

**The main purpose for this chapter is to BEG YOU FOR TRUTHS/DARES! But I'm going to give you something for the trouble of looking at this. Read and review!**

"What are you doing Jason?" Leo asks.

"Uh...nothing..." Jason replies, shoving something in his pocket.

Piper, who has recovered since the "whale incident" as it is now referred to, snatches the object away. She waves it in the air triumphantly, far out of Jason's range as he is only 5,2.

"A _phone, _Jason?" She says.

"Those things attract monsters, fart bag! You'll get us all killed!" Percy tells him off.

"What game were you playing?" Tris asks.

If possible, Jason looks even more embarrassed than before.

"Uh...um...Clash of clans!" Jason pulls the answer out of thin air.

"Uh huh...Lets check then, shall we?" Piper mocks Jason.

"Um..I don't think that's a good idea..." Jason says uneasily.

"_Lovely Pets_?!" Leo calls out, after looking over Piper's shoulder at the phone.

"Really, Jason?! A lovely game about pets?! I thought you were better than that, man," Nico says.

"I think it sounds fun.." Tyson says low so no one can hear him.

"I am no longer related to you" Thalia says, STILL on Nico's lap.

"Hate to break it to you, but I think "Lovely Pets" is a girl game," Percy smirks.

"Technically, the app was designed for girls between the age of 6 and 11," Annabeth says.

"I don't think I ever had THAT big of a crush on you," Reyna says uneasily.

"One of the most powerful demigods of the century plays _Lovely Pets," _Luke smirks.

"I am now ashamed to point out that I made the deciding vote for your praetorship," Hazel says.

"That is offensive to every cat or dog in the world," Frank points out.

"LOOK, I'M SORRY FOR HAVING FUN! And it IS, in fact, a fun game. You can buy decorations, and new rooms, and new PETS, and send gifts of animals to your friends, and even message them! Look, see!" Jason says with an evil grin on his face as he shows everyone his phone screen.

It reads: _Send me a gift, or the dogs in room 3 get it._

"Oooo, you're so bad Jason!" Piper says sarcastically.

"You could really use a lesson on Gangster and Hardcore. I could help you out, I'm the best of the best!" Tris tells him.

Everyone is mocking Jason when Sarah walks in on her phone.

"Hmmm...anyone know what this means? I got a message on Lovely Pets, saying, _Send me a gift, or the dogs in room 3 get it. _What could that mean?" Sarah asks no one in particular, " And by the way, I'm only playing Lovely Pets because I lost a bet,"

All heads turn to Jason.

"Well _Jason_.." Leo says innocently.

"No.." Jason murmurs.

"Decided HE was going to get on lovely pets..."

"...Leo...please..."

"And send a threatening message to a random player,"

"The whale..."

"A message, threatening the lives of the dogs in room 3..."

Jason groaned.

"JASON!" Sarah charges him, but then stops. She took a deep breath.

"I think...that there is a much _better _way to handle this..." Sarah says in an evil calm.

"No...not the whale..." Jason groaned.

"No, no, your right Jason... Abby will not do for this job..."

"What could be worse than the whale...?" Hazel wondered aloud.

"Think back to our first day, my friends," Sarah said, mockingly sweet.

Everyone thought for a second. Then Annabeth got it.

"A," she murmured.

"B," Thalia.

"And C," Nico said darkly, which made sence, as he was a child of the Underworld.

"Cleaning, feeding, and sheltering Professor Lupin," Sarah said smugly.

Jason's eyes were as wide as an owls; Even Annabeth said so, and she should know. His mouth was a perfect O.

"I think we might have to break up," Piper tells Jason.

Jason is only just coming out of a daze. "I can't be dating someone who has helped Professor Lupin! Once you help him, he NEVER leaves... I'm sorry. But it's for the best,"

After Jason gets over the initial shock of being dumped, he turns to Reyna. "Rey...?" He says weakly. But Reyna's got some SASS today.

"NO WAY GUUURRRRRL! I'M NO ONES SECOND CHOISE! I mean... I don't care about Lupin or your girl games, but you better GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER, 'cuz you dumped ME once for some Aphrodite chick, and now yo' CRAWLING BACK to me! I always knew this day would come, where you realized what you had at camp Jupiter, and wanted it back! Well, tell you what: Have a nice day! Come back again tomorrow, then we'll see..."

Everyone stares opened mouthed at Reyna, except Jason who looks ashamed.

"Wow Reyna. You sound like Black Patysy from dance Moms..." Sarah says in awe.

"I'm sorry..." Jason says, in a perfect imitation of Peeta Mellark. And NO ONE stays mad at Peeta.

Reyna bites her lip trying to decide what to say.

"Well...I-"

"I'M BORED!" Tyson groans.

Sarah groans. "Tyson... We were watching a dramatic romance moment!" She whines.

"I'm sorry..."

"Well... We'll figure this out next time we get some TRUTHS OR DARES!" Sarah decides.

"Wait. If we DON'T HAVE ANY TRUTHS OR DARES why are you here?" Luke asks.

"Well, you're not very nice! But anyways, no we SADLY DO NOT HAVE ANY TRUTHS OR DARES, but I was bored so we are here to play a new game! But just for today,"

"Oh no... I sence she is happy... This can not be good..." Grover moaned.

"You don't wish for my happiness? I thought you were nice Grover...ANYWAYS, today we are here to play another one of my favorite games, MARRY, HUG, KILL!" Sarah looks around as if exspecting applause.

Finally Tris raises her hand. "I hate this game? It's crappier than truth or dare,"

"Gasp! Neither truth or dare nor marry, hug, kill are crappy games! They are beautiful!" Sarah says.

"But we don't WANT to play," Jason bleakly points out.

"Well, you're going to play, and you're going to love it, because this game is the only thing delaying your "quality time" with Professor Lupin," Sarah tells Jason.

"And for the rest of us?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, I've been wondering if my forcefeild is exactly like the ones the gamemakers have..." Sarah answers. Annabeth gulps.

"Okay! I'll go first-" Sarah starts.

"Wait! You didn't explain the rules to us!" Frank interrupts.

"Really Frank? You've never played marry, hug, kill?" Leo asks.

"Um...no,"

Leo burst out laughing.

"No offence, Frank, but I'm from the 1900's, and even _I_ know what marry, hug kill is," Hazel says, stifling a laugh.

Frank looks hurt.

"Well anyways, all you have to do is someone asks you marry, hug, kill, and gives you 3 people. You choose one to marry, one to hug, and one to kill. Simple," Sarah tells Frank.

"I WANNA GO FIRST!" Leo yells. He turns evily to Frank."Frank; marry, hug, kill. Percy, Jason, or Nico,"

"WHAT?!" Frank exclaimes. "Those are all guys!"

"Doesnt matter; choose,"Thalia laughs.

"What if I don't?"

"A) Test the forcefeild B) Abby the whale C) Professor Lupin," Sarah tells Frank.

"Fine... Kill Jason,-"

"Offended!" Jason says.

"Hug...Nico,"

Percy's face pales as he realized what happens next.

"And marry...Percy..." Frank mumbles.

Everyone burst out laughing, especially Leo.

"I don't know weather to be offended or flattered or..." Percy says blankly.

Annabeth moves closer to Percy to claim him as hers.

"Well Leo made me!" Frank huffed.

"No one cares Frank, your turn," Luke laughs.

"Fine... Thalia; Marry, hug, kill. Nico, Percy, Luke," Franks says, looking pretty proud of his choises.

"Uh...um... On a scale of 1-10 how hungry is Abby the whale today?" Thalia asks.

"15. But feel free to take your chances," Sarah says casually.

"Off to test the forcefeild!" Thalia calls over her shoulder on her way to the forcefield.

Everyone watches in anticipation of what will happen next. Thalia walks straight into the invisible wall without even slowing down. She falls back onto the floor in a fit of laughter. She stumbles up the stands and collapses back on Nico's lap, causing Nico to jolt.

"Five minutes... of uncontrollable... TICKLING!" Thalia gets out between laughs.

"Oh... Not as bad of a punishment as I thought..." Sarah says, almost to herself.

"No...trust me..it is!" Thalia says, now rolling around on an uncomfortable looking Nico.

"Haha, poor Nico. But you have to stay where you are!" Sarah warns.

"Okay, since Thalia is... Occupied, I'll go!" Sarah says. She scans the faces evilly. And lands on...

"The great Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus; marry, hug, kill. I'm feeling nice today-"

"Really?" Grover asks sarcastically. Sarah shoots him the Evil Eye. Grover shrinks away.

"Anyways... Feeling _nice_. Annabeth, Reyna, Rachel," Sarah says.

"Marry Annabeth...obviously..." Percy said. Annabeth shines with pride.

"And hug and kill... Lets go with hug Reyna, but ONLY because I don't want her to kill ME!...she's kind of in a _mood_ today... And, sorry, kill Rachel. She's kind of useless anyways," Percy finishes.

"You made the right choise Percy," Annabeth tells him.

"Okay!" Sarah says clapping her hands together. "Percy! Your turn!"

"Luke; marry, hug, kill. Thalia, Annabeth, and... Lets throw Grover into the mix," Percy says.

"Okay. Annabeth. I couldn't kill you, but your like a sister to me. Hug. So obviously, kill Grover and marry Thalia, as I am straight," Luke desides.

Thalia blushes. Nico scowels. Annabeth looks pleased and Percy looks relived. Grover, however, is still working on his anger management issues.

"REALLY LUKE?! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME OVER ANNABETH AND THALIA?! OH BOY, I JUST GOT MY HOOVES SHINED AND MY HORNS SHARPENED, SO YOU BETTER WATCH IT! After all... You still sleep at night. But I don't think I can wait that long..."

Grover charges Luke, head down, like a bull. But lucky for Luke, Annabeth and Tyson are there to hold the phycotic goat back. Leo calls Tris to gangster-slap Grover across the face. The smack can surely be heard across the globe.

**At Camp Half-Blood**

_Smack_

"Hey Conner, did you hear that?" Travis asks.

"What?"

"That smacking sound. Almost like a gangster-slap.."

"Man, your hearing hasn't been quite right since that run in with that banshee. I think you're hearing stuff,"

**Back at Sea World**

"OWW!" Grover complains as he holds an ice pack to his face.

"Well at least he's out of crazy-goat mode," Hazel points out.

"Yeah, Grover, you should really start going to those Anger Management classes we signed you up for," Leo tells him.

"What classes?" Grover asks blankly.

"That explains a lot," Nico says.

"My turn," Luke says, "Piper... You've been pretty quiet lately, I mean since you broke up with your girlfriend..."

"I. Am. A. BOY! Just because I play a girl game doesn't mean I am one!" Jason growels.

"OH, so you ADMIT it's a girl game-" Says Leo, but is interrupted by Sarah.

"I'M SICK OF HEARING ABOUT LOVELY PETS! It brings back _bad memories_..." Sarah says with a pointed glare at Jason. " Luke, please feel free to continue,"

"So Piper. Marry, hug, kill, Jason, Leo, Nico," Luke says.

Piper lets out an exasperated sigh. "Okay. Fine. I like Jason, but he plays Lovely Pets AND is going to have Professor Lupin following him around for the rest of his life. Hug. Now... Leo is annoying, but Nico is goth. Oh, mother, which one is hotter?" Piper preys to her mother.

A glowing flame appears over Leo's head.

"Haha mom, very punny. Cuz he's the son of he fire god. Now for real this time," Piper commands. The flame stays the same.

"Sorry Nico, but my mom is goddess of beauty, and you have been RE-JEC-TED!" Piper does the "snap in a z formation" at the last part.

Nico looks hurt that he was "re-jec-ted" by Aphrodite. Leo looks pretty pleased.

"Well, that's out of the way... Now, Sarah," Piper mouth spreads into an evil grin. Sarah gets a look of pure fear on her face.

"Sarah... Marry, hug, kill. Percy, Jason, and Nico,"

"Hmmm. Well if I marry Percy, Annabeth definitely kills me. If I marry Jason, I could possibly be attacked by Piper and/or Reyna. If I marry Nico, Thalia possibly kills me. Hmm. My first choise is Percy, DON'T KILL ME ANNABETH IM STILL TALKING," Sarah says quickly before Annabeth can pull out her knife, "But I don't want to die. So Jason is my second, but then _two_ demigods could be after me, but only possibly. Nico, sorry, but Thalia, he's all yours. Humph,"

Sarah thinks for a while then comes up with a decision.

"When in doubt, gold dig it out! Percy, how much cha ching cho chang do you have?" Sarah asks.

"Um, I don't know, 100 bucks cash, maybe 20 drachmas," Percy shrugs.

"Jason?"

"Probably about the same, but instead of drachmas, denarii," Jason says.

"Huh. You guys just HAD to have the same amout of money," Sarah sighs.

"Well accualy, drachmas are less common than denarii, so drachmas are worth more mortal money," Annabeth points out.

"Thanks Annabeth, you just gave me an answer. Marry Percy and hug Jason," Sarah says. Annabeth pulls her knife.

"Wait what about me, am I not good enough?" Nico asks.

"Nope! And Annabeth, if you don't put the knife away, you will get to help Jason!" Sarah tells them.

Annabeth sheaths her knife.

"Okay, Jason. I think Professor is getting hungry..." Sarah says.

"NOOOOO" Screams Jason

"YEEEEEES" Screams Sarah.

Sarah waves her wand and Jason disappears.

"Where'd he go?" Reyna asks.

"The projects of course! Where else would Professor Lupin live? Now it's time for me to go!" Sarah says.

"Where do you go when you leave?" Thalia asks.

"Well today I'm going to watch Jason help Lupin,"

"Where do you go normally?" Thalia pushes.

"I dunno, I go read fanfiction and watch dance moms a lot. Well bye!" Sarah poofs out.

"There is something wrong with that girl," Hazel says.

"That, my friend, is correct," Percy agrees.

Everyone settles in to prepare for the days ahead.

**That's the longest chapter I've ever done! But then again, I've only been on fanfiction for a week... But the main purpose for this chapter is IIIII NEEED TRUUUUUTHS AAAND OOOR DAAAARES! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PPPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE! I NEED TRUTHS AND OR DARES! I AM BEGGING YOU ON MY KNEES!**


	5. 1, 2, 3 in the whale!

**Hey! Um... Read and review! Enjoy!**

"Hmm..lalala..."

A humming noise is coming from somewhere to the general left.

After about five more minutes of humming, Thalia jut can't take it anymore. "SHUT UUUUP!" She yells. Thalia sits forwards and looks like she is about to rip her hair out.

"Thalia, it okay," Nico tells her. "But what IS that noise?"

The noise stops.

"It's humming obviously. But where it's coming from..." Annabeth trails off.

Everyone looks around at each other. All except Hazel and Leo. Luke see's them and follows their gaze to...

"Frank...?" Luke ask.

Frank looks up from his lap and says, with a very red face, "Yeah?"

"Were you...HUMMING?!" Luke asks dramatically, like her was on a crime investigation movie.

"Uh...um...YES," Frank burst out, breaking under the pressure.

"What song?" Tyson asks accusingly.

"Um... Taylor Swift's Trouble," Frank mutters, obviously ashamed.

"OH MY GODS! We can do a duet!" Grover exclaims. He pulls out his reed pipes.

"Um... Are those made of me?" Piper asks. "I mean reed PIPES. Pipes is my nickname and..." She shudders.

Grover looked down nervously.

"Grover..." Leo warns. "We do not make instruments out of our fr- uh...accomlances,"

"Fine... I made my reed pipes out of your hair..." Grover admits.

"I KNEW some of my hair was missing!" Piper exclaims.

"Yeah I get that feeling sometimes. I think it's my step sister running out of string for her "art". I mean, why can't she use her own hair?!" Sarah asks.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" screamed Annabeth,"THERE WAS NO NEED – I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS – JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WAND OUR FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING! Direct quote from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, from , to Fred and George, right after they Apperated downstairs. Wow...I've read Harry Potter WAY to many times..."

"Ya don't say..." Reyna mutters.

"Well, today we get to fix that..." Sarah says evilly, rubbing her hands together.

"You're going to erase my memory of Harry Potter so I can exspireance the books again as a new reader?!" Annabeth almost begs.

"Wow...you have a serious problem..." Thalia says.

"Thank you,"

"We'll I think we all know why I am here..." Sarah starts.

"No.." Nico mutters "No more..."

"Yes more!"

Everyone groans.

"But not for Nico!" Sarah says.

"OH MY GODS, THANK YOU FATHER FOR ANSWERING MY PRAYERS!" Nico all but cries.

"Well...anyways, our next dare is from...

Chenfev1203

I dare Piper to get back together with Jason and I dare Thalia to Make out with Luke then continue to sit in Nico's lap and I dare Grover to hold His favorite food but can't eat it for 30 minutes then has to give it to Tyson so tyson can eat it. And i dare Reyna to wear make up and dress up like Barbie and I dare Percy to tell Annabeth what he hates about her and I dare Jason to no longer play Lovely Pets and i dare Annabeth to play dumb for a day while sitting on Percy's lap. And i dare Hazel to tell everyone about sammy and i dare frank to say the word "fire" 50 times and i dare Leo to throw a hammer towards abby. And i dare Tyson to break the magic stick that Sarah gave him.

Ooooo...I like those...Okay, up first; Piper getting back together with Jason!" Sarah announces.

"But...But...PROFESSOR!" Piper gets out.

"Oh don't worry about him! I fed him to a very hungry whale!" Jason says "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" Pipe agrees, earning a scowl from Reyna.

"Yay!" Jason exclaims like a little kid. He grabs Pipers hand.

"Well, better be happy now Jason, because in a couple of dares, you will be crushed," Sarah says, almost...happily. Jason looks concerned.

"Next up is...Thalia and Luke! Make out," Sarah tells them.

Luke walks over to Thalia and Nico. He sits himself down real casual and pulls Thalia into a kiss. They sit there for like 10 minutes just making out. Nico looks as if he is just trying to ignore them, but is still sneaking glances that turn into glares.

"OKAY! YOU'RE DONE!" Sarah finally has to yell to get them apart. Luke walks back to his seat with a wink.

"Wow...he's a player! Next! Grover," Sarah waves the wand and an enchilada apperars in Grover's lap. Grover starts making weird animal noises and drooling. He is about to eat it when Sarah interrupts.

"AH! Hold it for 30 minutes, then you can eat it," Sarah tells him.

"Bu.. But? What happens if I eat it anyways?"

"Abby the whale, Lupin etc."

"But I KILLED Lupin!" Jason points out.

"Well, he will be back soon to bother you, because SOMEBODY" Sarah says with a pointed glare at the seven "never got around to closing some certain Doors of Death-"

"We were GOING to but we were summoned HERE for some stupid game-" Percy starts.

"TRUTH OR DARE IS NOT JUST SOME STUPID GAME!" Sarah yells.

"But-"

This goes on for the next 30 minutes.

"Can I eat my enchilada now?" Grover whines like a little kid.

"Give it to Tyson, then you can eat it," Sarah gives up on the other conversation. Grover hands the food delicacy to Tyson.

"Tyson; eat the enchilada," Sarah orders. Tyson swallows it whole.

"NOOOO! THAT WAS MY ENCHILADA! IMMA CUT YOOOOOOU! I-" Grover geta cut off.

"Who deals with his anger management issues?" Sarah asks politely.

Everyone looks at Luke.

"Today's your day," Leo tells him. Luke groans and grabs the still cussing goat boy by his curly hair and drags him away.

"Well that was lovely, wasn't it! Reyna...YOUR TIME IS NOW! Piper will assist you," Sarah says wih a pointed look at Piper. She nods and drags Reyna away.

Five minutes later, Reyna is pushed into view.

"Do I HAVE to?" She whines.

"Yes. You look great, now and show everyone, Piper tells her.

Reyna truges over, dragging her feet. Piper has her dressed in this pink Barbie fairy princess dress, that is really tight in the waist, but then proofed out maybe three times Reynas size. It is all glittery and sparkly with heels to match. Reyna's face is covered in a layer of pink make up with sparkly lipgloss, and a silver tiara in her raven hair. She holds up a cheep fairy wand and twirls slowly, and unenthusiasticly in a circle.

"C'mon Reyna! You can do better than that!' Leo teases, earning himself a glare.

"Can I go change now?" Reyna pleads.

"Hmmm... The dare didn't specify... Okay, you can change," Sarah decides.

"Question?" Thalia asks. "Where'd the gangster go?"

"Well... Tris and I had a little disagreement. She throught I drew Tobias's elf ears to big, so she went to get him to show me. Now, with the elf man, I won't let her back in." Sarah says, and points to one of the entrances to the Whale Arena.

Sure enough, blocked by the force field, was Tris and...and...

"THAT IS NOT TOBIAS EATOON!" Annabeth cries out.

"Yes. It. IS! See the large elf ears, with the constellation of piercings? She the pointed nose, and the extra long fingers? See the eyes, one light blue, the other dark blue, both so "deep set" that his eye lashes go all the way up to his forehead? And those lips. Three lips, two normal one spare, exactly like Veronica Roth said..." Sarah tells Annabeth.

Annabeth is unable to speak from shock. She curls up into a small ball and lies down on the bleachers, shuddering. Percy moves over to her to try and comfort her.

Everything is quiet when Sarah next speaks.

"Okay. Now that that is out of the way, we are going to move on to the next dare. It is for Percy and Annabeth, but we are going save those for last, due to Annabeths...condition. The next dare is for Jason. You can no longer play Lovely Pets,"

"NOOOOOO. Okay, I'll just play Tiny Zoo! Time to visit my Cubby Patch!" Jason says. Sarah face palms.

"That totally defeats the purpose of the dare," Sarah says. Jason smiles proudly.

"Since that was such a fail due to Jason, we are moving on to the next dare, which is for Annabeth, but like I said, fragile state, wait until the end. So Hazel... Would you like to tell everyone _exactly_ everything about Sammy?" Sarah asks.

Hazel looks around nervously. "No."

"Well guess what?! You have a choice!" Sarah tells Hazel.

"Really? I do?"

"Yeah! Sammy, Abby, Lupin, or force field!" Sarah exclaims.

"Of course. I choose Sammy. Well when I lived in New Orleans in my old life, Sammy was my, uh, friend. My best friend. He was so nice and kind and always made me smile. If someone tried to hurt me, Sammy was always there, and somehow managed to get me out. He is Leo's great grandfather, and died right after Leo was born. He died... He died thinking he had sent me to my doom by selling that diamond. And...I never got to tell him otherwise..." Hazel finishes.

"Aw, I take pity on you, so I'm going to tell them the last part," Sarah says. Hazel gives her this look like , _Don't do it!_ But Sarah does it anyways.

"The night before Hazels departure to Alaska, Sammy took her horse back riding for her birthday, and kissed her on the cheek,"

Frank and Leo look shocked.

"You kissed my grandpa?" Leo says, aghast. Hazel burns crimson.

"You kissed Fire Dudes grandpa?" Frank ask in disgust. If possible, Hazel turns even redder.

"Thats all nice 'n dandy, so now the next dare is for Frank to say the word "fire" 50 times," Sarah says.

"What?! How am I supposed to say the "F" word 50 times and _not_ cause it?!" Frank exclaims.

"I dunno. That's not my problem, but this dare sounds pretty entertaining, so no backing out with Abby or Lupin or something," Sarah says.

Frank sighs. "Fine. Fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire fire,"

Around 30 Frank catches fire. When he finishes, he runs down the stands to the Whale Pool. Without hesitating, he plunges right in.

"FRANK!" Hazel screams, as she runs down the stands.

"FRANK, GET OUT OF THERE! THE WHALE! THE WHAAAAAAAALE!" She screams.

Franks face turns into a look of realization. He swims faster.

Hazel kneels at the edge of the pool, her hand out to haul Frank in. He almost makes it too.

Hazel and Franks fingertips are just touching, when Abby the whale comes out of nowhere to swallow Frank whole.

"FRANK!" Hazel screams. In her refusal to move, Hazel has to be carried away by Leo.

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon because SOMEBODY," Sarah gives the seven pointed glares "Never got around to closing some certain Doors of Death-"

"LIKE I SAID BEFORE, WE WERE _GOING_ TO BUT _YOU_ SUMMONED US _HERE_ INSTEAD-"

"FRANK!"

"I SUMMONED YOU HERE FOR A GOOD CAUSE!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT FRANK IF I WERE YOU I WOULD BE THANKFUL!"

"IF ANYONE _CARES_ I'M BACK FROM CHANGING OUT OF MY BARBIE CLOTHES-"

"NO ONE _DOES_ CARE-"

"WHY DID YOU CHANGE?!"

"A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE _IS NOT_ A GOOD CAUSE-"

"BUT I LOVE FRANK-"

"EWW HOW COULD YOU LOVE THAT BABY MAN?"

"TOBIAS EATON IS NOT LIKE THAT-"

"YES HE IS AND TRUTH OR DARE IS A BEAUTIFUL GAME-"

"I LOVE TINY ZOO AND LOVELY PETS MORE THAN PIPER AND REYNA COMBINED! AND LET'S THROW THALIA IN THE MIX!"

Everyone gets silent. All eyes were on Jason and Piper.

"What did you say?" Piper says very carefully.

"Don't know, don't care. All I got out of that is that Jason loves me!" Reyna screeches like a school girl. Everyone gives her weird glances, except for Piper and Jason, who are in their own private stand off.

"Uh...um...everyone else was saying stupid things and I, um..._I'm sorry lovely pets and tiny zoo..."_

"You should not have said that. You really, _really_ should not have said that," Piper says, deadly calm. Everything is still. Then...

"HAAAAAFAAAAAAFAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Piper screeches.

"Oh no," Jason mutters "A battle call"

Jason turns on his heel and makes a beeline for the Whale Pool. He scrambles to the edge.

"Anything is better than facing an angry girlfriend," he says.

Jason puts his arms out, parallel to the ground.

"I have accepted my fate. My time has come," he says, and lets himself fall into the whale pool, and directly into the mouth of Abby the Whale.

"JASON!" Reyna screams, and like Hazel, has to be carried away to avoid being eaten.

Everyone is silent for a moment. 2 people down in 5 minutes.

Sarah is the first to recover. "That was...something..." she says. "Well...next dare is Leo! You have to throw a hammer at Abby!"

"WAIT! Won't that HURT the whale?!" Percy exclaims.

"Shut up Fish Boy, Abby's large layer of fat makes her invincible. She won't feel a thing," Sarah says. "Leo, carry on!"

Leo considers his options. "If I don't do it, my best option is to be a sacrifice to Abby. If I DO, I will still get eaten, but I will have thrown a hammer at the whale too. Hammer it is!"

Leo pulls a very, _very_ large hammer from his belt.

"YOU WANNA PICE OF LEO PIE, CHUBS?! WELL COME AND GET IT, YA FAT LARD!" Leo yells defiantly as he marches up to the whale.

This seems to have the desired effect. Abby pops out of the water. She cocks her head at a very angry Leo. She snorts a brown liquid out of her blowhole and advances.

"Is that...Coke?" Nico asks.

"Yes. Yes it is," Sarah says almost proudly.

Leo doesn't flinch one as he climbs to the edge of the pool. He stands on the railing and waits for the whale to approach. Once she does, she and Leo have a stare down. Finally Leo yells at the top of his lungs, and catches fire. He chucks the hammer at Abby's eye, and hits his target spot on. Abby bellows in pain.

"So much for the protective layer of fat.." Percy mutters.

"HAHA! THE GREAT LEO VALDEZ LIVES TO FLAME ANOTHER DAY!" Leo yells to the crowd. Then is swallowed by Abby.

**Inside Abby**

"Look who joined the party," Frank says.

"Yup," Leo mutters.

"I'm gonna need your help. We have a little...situation..." Frank says, pointing behind him.

Leo looks around Frank, to see Jason, with Professor Lupin clinging to his leg.

"WHAT DO YOU WAAAAAANT FROM ME?!" Jason screams

"Just food, money, shelter, soap, etc, etc, from the kind, brave young man who gave those things to me before," Lupin says casually, as Jason jiggles his leg around, trying to shake Lupin off. Then Lupin see's Leo.

"Do YOU want to give me food, money, shelter, soap, etc, etc?" he pleads.

"Uh..."

"Just say no," Frank whispers to Leo.

"Um...no?"

"Are you sure? You don't want to help a poor old man?" Lupin begs.

"Well, Sarah has giving you any of that stuff on the punishment list..." Leo starts uneasily.

"Oh don't listen to her boy!" Lupin says crawling towards Leo. "She doesn't know what she's talking about..."

"_Yes she does_," Jason mouths.

"Uh...I have nothing. At all," Leo says.

"BUT. I'M. HUUUUUUNGRRRYYYYYYYYYY!" Lupin yells.

Suddenly everything begins to shake.

"Oh no... Not another flip!" Frank exclaims. Everyone screams as they are flipped upside down.

**Back at Sea World**

"Flip flip flip!" Everyone chants. Sarah commands Abby to get up. The whale flips, and faint screams are heard from inside.

"Did I just hear my brother?" Thalia asks.

"Yup! Now Tyson has to break his magic stick!" Sarah says.

"B-b-but... Magic Stick..." Tyson pleads.

"Yes. Break it,"

"Fine," Tyson brings out his magic stick and prepares to break it.

"WAIT!" Sarah screams.

"I dont have to break Magic Stick...?" Tyson asks hopefully

"No you still do, I just had to tell everyone to duck and cover. So DUCK AND COVER!" Sarah yells.

Tyson is sobbing as he snaps the stick. Where does, an explosion of light and fire burst from the wand, dousing Tyson in flames. He broke down, crying.

"We are at the end now, so Annabeth! Are you recovered enough to put on a good show?" Sarah asks.

"Yes. I have been enlitened. I see now that Tobias Eaton-"

"Eatoon"

"Eatoon, is not the attractive character fangirls believe him to be. I know now, the truth," Annabeth says confidently.

"Good. Percy, you must tell Annabeth what you hate about her." Sarah commands. Annabeths looks angry, and shoots Percy a glare to say, _You better not come up with_ _anything._

Percy decides to take a cue from his girlfriend.

"Really?! Not cool, there's nothing I hate about Annabeth!"

"Aww how sweet, he compleatly and totally loves his girlfriend. Well you better think of something quick," Sarah says.

"I choose forcefield!" Percy decides, taking Jason's cue that anything is better than an angry girlfriend. He runs down, straight into the forcefield. He comes black up, exactly like Thalia did, laughing so hard he is crying. He plops back down in his seat.

"Please...move on...get this over with..." Percy says between laughs.

"See?! SOMEONE'S actually EXCITED about Truth or Dare! So now, Annabeth sit on Percy's lap," Sarah starts.

"Um, that normaly wouldn't be a problem, but in case you haven't noticed, he's rolling on the floor laughing..."Annabeth says.

"Like I said before, not my problem!" Sarah says. Annabeth does her best to sit on Percy's lap.

"Now you have to act dumb for a day. But lets continue it through the next episode, because this one is almost over!" Sarah says.

"WHAT?! ACT. DUMB?!" Annabeth yells, outraged.

"Yup!"

Annabeth sighs. "If I hav too bannanuz and tree grapez, I hav ate tows," she says, while twirling her hair with her finger.

"Thats lovely Annabeth! But it's time to go, so until next time, this has been Percy Jackson Amazinley Awesome Truth or Dare!" Sarah announces. She is about to disappear, when Percy speaks.

"Why is it my name, but a lot of other people from camp are here too?" He asks.

"I dunno. The name sounded good?" Sarah says, and disappears.

"That girl has problems,"

"Yes. Yes she does."

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate your thoughts and Truths and/or Dares, so please review!**


	6. Tiny Zoo!

**I felt the need to put up another disclaimer. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Hunger Games, Divergent, Tiny Zoo, Lovely Pets Etcetera, Etcetera! :..(**

"Piper?"

"Yes Jason," Piper mumbles. Jason had woken her from her nap.

"If you're going to be my girlfriend, there's something you need to know," Jason says, kind if nervously.

"Okay Jason," Piper mumbles again.

"I need you to know...that you have to have a...a...a Tiny Zoo account," Jason gets out.

"Whatever Jason. If you want me to have one, feel free to make one for me," Piper says.

"Okay!" Jason says, getting his phone out "Is Pipes+Jason=3 okay for your username?"

Piper doesn't even bother to speak, just waves her hand as she tries to fall back asleep.

"Okay! I'm going to add you as my friend, okay?" Jason asks.

Piper grunts.

"Jason+Pipes=3 is now friends with Pipes+Jason=3! I'm going to get you some Jack Rabbits to get you started. But remember to check on them every 30 seconds to collect from them and feed them!" Jason says.

"Oh! Tiny Zoo! I'm going to add you guys as my friends, okay?" Sarah says. This new entrance no longer fazes anyone.

"Okay! You got the usernames?" Jason asks.

"Yup! Just added you guys. Piper, your zoo is lamer than Hermes! All you have are Jack Rabbits!" Sarah says in disgust.

"Hey!" Piper says indignantly "I just got an account 2 minutes ago! Give me that Jason, I have a zoo to build!"

"Okay, but remember to do the Quest! Wait. Ha ha, I'm a demigod and I'm doing Quest on Tiny Zoo. Ha," Jason says.

"Whatever Jason, I'm almost to level 2," Piper scoffs.

"Whatever, Piper, I'm on level 34 on my phone. Wait...NOOOOO! Where did it go?! My tiny zoo app is GONE. So scratch that, level 16 on my iPad account, sarahu511999. Come check out my Central Park Fawn!" Sarah says.

"Whatevea you two, I'm level 60! I have a whole family of Central Park Fawns! And centaurs! But they look nothing like Chiron!" Jason exclaims.

"I know, right?" Sarah says.

"LEVEL 3! Piper yells, waking everyone else up.

"Wha- OH NO SHE'S BACK!" Nico yells.

"Party pooper," Sarah mumbles "But yes, we have many dares and even some truths today..." She says with an evil grin.

Everyone shudders at the thought if who is next.

"So first... We have:

PeriwinkleHeadz

I like marry hug and kill, but here r my truths and dares. TRUTH: DO U LIKE WHOEVER DARE: I DARE U TO TRY OUT ALL THE THINGS THAT WILL MAYBE KILL U. this can be for anyone. :D AND MAKE EM DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!MWUAHAHAHA. kidding but plz use em

Any volunteers...? No? Okay, for the truth, lets go with...Leo," Sarah decides. "So who do you like?"

"Hmmm..." Leo looks around at everyone, trying to deside. "I like... Reyna."

"Okay-"

"And Hazel. And Thalia. But Piper, you're too annoying, and Annabeth scares me," Leo says.

"Uh whaaaaaa? I just stupid dum blonde!" Annabeth says, as part of her dare, while Hazel, Thalia, and Reyna blush. Nico and Frank turn red, but with anger.

"Yeah. I figured that," Piper says "I'm gonna buy a Mangrove Crab! It's the last day!"

"It's...free..." Sarah points out.

"WHATEVER!"

"Fine! Piper it would be _you_ trying out all of the punishments, but NOOOO because you have a dare later!" Sarah says. Piper turns pale.

"So anyways. Lets torture... Frank." Sarah says with another evil grin. Frank pales.

"Why me?" He whimpers.

"I dunno," Sarah says "Because I want you to."

"Fine. But only because I don't want Hazel to have to," Frank says. Hazel just rolls her eyes.

"First up: forcefeild"

Frank marches into the forcefeild, and comes back laughing.

"Come on...lets get this...over with," Frank says, trying to sound angry between laughs.

"Lupin!" Sarah says excitedly.

Frank sighs, and takes professor to the showers. Lupin comes back a little less dirty than before. Frank tosses the drooling man a protein bar, and he gobbles it up. Then Frank gives Lupin a box to sleep in. Lupin puts the box next to Frank and continues to ask for food.

Frank is almost eager to dive into the mouth of Abby the whale.

"Well there goes Frank!" Sarah says "Up next we have...

walkingonsunshineapollo

i dare luke to make out with annabeth infront of percy and can percy and jason have a duel where the loser gets eaten by abby. can tyson also have a wand?

Very nice! So Annabeth, Luke," Sarah says gesturing for them to move together. Annabeth cringes as Luke walks over to her, but quickly puts the dumb blonde look back on her face.

"Wat doo ya want mee too doo?" She asks. This time it's Percy who cringes, due to Annabeth's unannabethness.

"I gonna talky reeeeeeaaaalll slowish oky doky?" Sarah says to Annabeth who looks like she is about to explode, but nods.

"You" points to Annabeth "and him" points to Luke "have to kiss" makes kissy face "for 2" 2 fingers "minutes."

Annabeth looks confused, but if you look in her eyes, you can tell she has a plan. This relaxes Percy.

"Uhhhh waaaaaaaaaat?" She asks.

Sarah face palms. "Do what I do," she says. She walks over to Luke and kisses him quickly then pulls away fast with a look of disgust on her face.

"MOUTHWASH, MOUTHWASH, MOOOOUUUUTHWAAAASH!," Sarah yells "All for the show, just for the show."

Annabeth catches on- kind of. She gets a look of sudden realization on her face and turns to Percy. Annabeth kisses him, then breaks away and looks at Sarah for conformation.

"Good?" She asks.

"Nooooo you- never mind this, get out of stupid mode," Sarah tells her.

"THANK THE GODS I WAS GOING CRRRRRAAAAAAZY!" Annabeth yells. She takes a deep breath to compose herself, then scowls in Luke's direction.

"RACHEL!" She calls him "FRANK!"

For whatever reason Sarah puts her head down.

Luke, who's face was previously confused, got angry at the names Annabeth called him.

"Ohhh...YOU DI'NT! I know what a Frank is, and what a Rachel is, and their not good..." Luke growls.

"Well, if you were to READ you might know that all of those names are also the losers or hopefully losers in a love triangle," Annabeth shoots back.

"It's not my fault camp doesn't have a school!"

"Anyone know what happened to Crazy over there?" Grover asks.

Annabeth abandons the first conversation with Luke to answer Grover's question.

"I think I know. We all know she's crazy right? Well it would probably get pretty hard to go on like this 24/7. And she hasn't broke down once, so maybe thats what it is," Annabeth desides.

"What?" Sarah asks, looking up. "I heard my name"

"What were you doing...?" Thalia asks from Nicos' lap.

"Oh...um..."

"What. Were you. Doing?" Nico demands.

"Fine! Tris payed her way back in with Dauntless cake!" Sarah cries.

"YOU. HAD. DAUNTLESS CAKE?!" Annabeth cries. "AND. YOU. DIDN'T. SHARE?!"

"She gave it to me!" Sarah says defensively.

Annabeth pulls her knife.

"Percy," Sarah says, backing away quickly "I really don't want to hurt you girlfriend-"

"Oh so you don't want to hurt HER?!" Leo breaks in, earning a glare.

"So do you want to restrain your girlfriend?" Sarah asks Percy, who nods. He grabs Annabeths arm and pulls her down next to him. Annabeth crosses her arms, but stays put.

"So where is the gangster?" Hazel asks.

"Oh, probably having a mental break down somewhere." Sarah says casually.

"Ooooookaaay..."

"Good. So now if we can have- LUKE, GO, GO, GO!" Sarah yells. Luke runs to Annabeth and grabs her, then kisses her quickly.

"COME ON! FIVE MORE SECONDS! 4...3...2...1... WE'RE GOOD!" Sarah yells. Luke runs away quickly to hide behind Jason and Piper, who are absorbed in their phones.

"And remember Annabeth! If you kill Luke, I kill Percy!" Sarah says.

"Um...I don't want to be brought into this..." Percy says.

"Don't worry. Normally I _would_ kill him, but I won't. For _you_, not for anyone else," Annabeth grumbles, settling back down. Luke cautiously comes back out.

"Good. Percy, Jason, you guys have to fight. Loser gets eaten. So fight, or _both_ get eaten," Sarah tells them. Percy sighs and Jason hardly looks up from his phone.

Percy stands. "Jason." Nothing. "Jason." Still nothing. "_Jason_." Doesn't even move. "JASON! Come on or we BOTH die! And NO MORE PHONE!" This jerks Jason up.

"Phone? I love my phone! Please dont take it away..." Jason pleads.

"Just fight him," Sarah says pointing to Percy.

"Does he have my phone?" Jason growls. Sarah users her wand to take Jason's phone out of his pocket and give it to Percy.

"Yes," Sarah says, causing Percy to give her an angry glare.

"My phone...he has my phone...TINY ZOO! LOVELY PETS! I WILL SAVE YOU!" Jason yells, and charges.

Percy and Jason clang their swords together. With the combination of being blinded by rage, and always being worse at sword-play than Percy, Jason is quickly disarmed, as Percy takes to the water.

"I taught him that disarming move!" Luke says proudly.

The two fighting boys ignored Luke. The one advantage Jason had from his rage, is that he had more energy from adrenalin to put into his lightning, while Percy had more control over the water.

Jason had been running around the edge of the whale pool, with Percy standing on the middle of the water, occasionally sending waves to douse Jason and his lightning.

Finally Jason realizes the solution to his problem.

"You know what water is good for?" Jason asks mockingly.

"Beating you?" Percy says.

"Well, besides that. Water, is a very good conductor off electricity!" Jason says, and is about to call on the sky, when Percy holds up Jason's phone.

"Gasp! You wouldn't!" Jason says in astonishment.

"You know I would," Percy says, and prepares to drop it when..

"Percy!" Annabeth calls "The whale!"

Percy looks behind him and sees Abby the whale, swimming straight towards him, mouth wide open. Percy runs out off the surface of the water and towards the forcefeild, Jason right on his heels. Percy is about to hit the forcefeild, when he suddenly leaps aside. Jason has too much momentum, and runs straight into the forcefeild. Piper, still playing Tiny Zoo, doesn't even blink.

"GO PERCY! YOU REMEMBERED HOW TO USE THE FORCEFEILD AS A WEAPON! HAYMICH!" Annabeth yells.

While Jason is on the floor laughing, Percy ties him up and drags him to Sarah.

"There. Happy?" Percy asks over Jason's laughter.

"Very. An excellent move, I have to agree with Annabeth," Sarah says and tosses Jason into Abby's mouth. This no longer surprises anyone.

"So Tyson... How badly do you want that wand?" Sarah asks.

"More than ANYTHING," Tyson says seriously.

"You can have one,"Sarah says.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you have to be my servant!"

"Okay!"

Sarah tosses Tyson a wand. "Now go get me some frozen yogurt!"

"What flavor?" Tyson asks.

"I don't care, just not guava. Eugh...I hate guava," Sarah says with a look of descust.

"Next! We have:

Guest

Piper has to kiss Percy in front of Annabeth

Okay, so Piper," Nothing "Piper." Still nothing "_Piper_." Doesn't look up "PIPER! Get your butt over here or I break your phone!" Sarah commands.

Piper looks up clutching her phone to her chest. "HISSSSSSS!"

"Aw shut up, all you've got to do is kiss Percy," Sarah says.

Piper kisses Percy on the cheek and quickly returns to Tiny Zoo.

Annabeth grabs Percy. "HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" She say to Piper, who doesn't even notice.

"And don't attack or Percy dies!" Sarah says almost excitedly. "So next, we have...

chinfev1203

I Dare Nico to say his true feelings for Thalia. And I dare Thalia to wear a Pink Ballet Tutu and not take it off for a day. And I dare Piper to act like Drew for a day and I dare Leo to kiss Reyna and I dare Luke to punch and slap himself. And I dare Annabeth to burn a book and I dare Jason to have a duel with Thalia.

Thanks for coming back chinfev1203! With more great dares! So Nico...Chinfev1203 would like to know your feelings on Thalia. Your _true_ feelings," Sarah says.

Thalia turns around to face Nico, who is blushing a deep crimson.

"Yes Nico...what are your thoughts on me?" Thalia asks.

"Well...um...I..." Nico stumbles.

"Yes Nico?" Sarah asks.

"Okay...I...like...you" Nico practically whispers.

"What was that Nico?" Thalia asks.

"I like you," Nico says.

"Who do you like Nico?" Sarah asks.

"I like Thalia Grace" Nico says, blushing even redder.

"Eww" Hazel says.

"What did you say, Nico?" Thalia asks "I didn't quite catch that."

"I'm not saying it again," Nico mumbles.

"Oh yes you are," Sarah says darkly, pulling out her wand.

"I LIKE THALIA GRACE!" Nico screams at the top of his lungs before Sarah can cast a spell.

"Very nice Nico!" Sarah congratulates.

"And do you Thalia?" Nico asks.

"Do I what?"

"Do you...like me?"

Thalia laughs. "I'm not required to tell you that!"

Nico grumbles something about stupid truth or dare, causing Sarah to glare him.

"She's right Nico, she doesn't owe you anything!" Sarah says "But Thalia! It's your turn to get a makeover! Pink Ballet Tutu for you! Piper, your time is now," Sarah says. Piper doesn't look up.

"Piper I'll take your phone if you don't help Thalia with her dress up," Sarah says blandly.

"PHONE!" Piper says and pulls Thalia away.

Ten minutes later, they come back.

"Lets get this over with," Thalia grumbles and trudges into view.

Thalia was in a pink ballet tutu-obviously. But it was compleatly bedazzled, from top to bottom with pink gems. And as if that weren't enough sparkles, Thalia was completely covered in a layer of pink glitter. Sparkly makeup and lipgloss matched the sparkly tiara. To top it off, Thalia had a finger gun to her head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reyna yells.

"Shoot me," Thalia says.

"Nope! That would ruin the purpose of the dare!" Sarah says. Thalia plops back down on Nicos lap, still grumbling.

"PIPER LOOK UP AND PAY ATTENTION OR I BREAK YOUR PHONE!" Sarah yells.

"Phone? MY PHONE!" Piper says.

"Good. Act like Drew," Sarah commands.

"Fun! I hate people! I like hot guys! But more than anything, I LOVE makeup!" Piper says. "Leo; watch my Tiny Zoo."

"On it," Leo says, and goes to destroy Pipers Tiny Zoo.

"Very nice! Now keep it up for the rest of the day! Leo this next one shouldn't be a problem. You have to kiss Reyna!" Sarah tells him.

"Oh Em Gee! How cute! I'm going to medle in other people's love life's! It's my favorite! Next to makeup, which I have to go apply a couple more layers of..." Piper-doing-her-Drew-impression says.

Leo gets up and moves over to Reyna, who tries to stay indifferent.

"Um...hey..." Leo says "So..."

"Just do it," Reyna sighs. Taking Reynas permission, Leo leans in and kisses her. A little bit later they break apart, and Reyna goes back to indifference. Leo just grins.

"Very nice, and may I say thank you for doing that dare correctly!" Sarah says.

"WAIT! Did I miss the kiss?" Piper-doing-her-Drew-impression asks.

"Yeah..." Hazel grumbles. She had been quiet since Frank was eaten, but something about Leo and Reyna kissing stirred her up.

"NOOOOO! Can you do it again?" Piper doing her Drew impression says, using charmspeak like Drew would.

Under the force of charmspeak, Reyna and Leo kissed again.

"AWWWWWW! How CUTE! Now theirs a love tri- squa- pentagon! Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Jason!" HOW CUTE!" Says Piper-doing-her-Drew-impression.

Leo, Reyna, and Hazel burned red, Hazel for a different reason.

"That's all nice, but lets keep the awesomeness going! Oh Luuuuuke! You get to inflict self harm on yourself! In the form of punches and kicks!" Sarah says excitedly.

Luke sigh. He lightly punches himself on the arm. "Ow."

"No! Not hard enough! Get into the rythem! Left punch, right kick, right punch, left kick!" Sarah tells him.

Luke obliges and punches and kicks himself until he bruses.

"I'm baaaack!" Tyson says, skipping in "I got cake batter flavored with cookie dough, M&M's and Reese's pices!"

"Perfect!" Sarah says, taking the yogurt.

"Can I have some yogurt?" Leo asks.

"Nope!"

"What are we doing now?!" Tyson asks excitedly.

"Forcing Luke to inflict self pain on himself! It's fun!" Sarah says joyfully.

"Fun!" Tyson says, clapping his hands.

"YEAAAAAAH! DIE LUKE DIE!" Annabeth yells while Percy, Thalia, Grover, Tyson and Sarah cheer.

Hours later Luke passes out.

"Awwww! It's over..." Grover whines.

"Did you really have to make him do it for that long?" Hazel asks.

"YEAH! Do you know how much trouble that stupid, useless son of Hermes caused us?" Percy says.

"No..."

"Well you know how you lost a bunch of people when the Leigon attacked Mount Tam? That probably wouldn't have happened if _this_ guy," Thalia says kicking a passed out Luke in the head "hadn't joined Kronos."

"HE HAS TO DIE!" Hazel yelled.

"LETS THROW HIM TO THE WHALE!" Grover yelled.

Percy and Grover picked Luke up by the arms and legs and carried him to the edge of the whale pool.

"1...2...3!"

Percy and Grover tossed Luke's unconscious body into the pool, where it was snatched out of the air and swallowed whole by Abby.

"HORRAY!" Everyone cheers.

"Lets celebrate with another dare!" Sarah says.

"NOOOOO" Everybody groans.

"YEEEEEEES, you have too! This next one is for Annabeth. You have to burn-"

"Luke?" Annabeth asks hopefully.

"A book!" Sarah corrects her.

"A...a...a BOOK?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Annabeth yells.

"How about... Harry Potter..." Sarah says. Annabeth gasps.

"And the Prisoner of Azkaban!" Sarah decides.

"NOOOOO! That's my favorite one!" Annabeth yells.

"Too bad! You've got to burn it! Or I can burn Percy..." Sarah says evilly.

Annabeth whimpers. "I'll burn the book." She decides.

Very carefully, Annabeth takes the book from Sarah. She pulls out a mini burial shroud embedded with a wand and a wizards hat. Annabeth slips the book inside and carefully sets it in the flames.

"I would like to say a few words," Annabeth says. "I first read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in the early hours of the morning after I stoll it from JK Rowling after she finished writing it, but before it came out. It is my favorite Harry Potter book in the whole series and I have read it around 100 times, and still enjoy it everyday. I will never forget the good times the Prisoner of Azkaban and I had together. You will be dearly missed. Percy? Do you have anything to say?"

Percy, who is required by law to say something about the book because his girlfriend wants him to, steps forward a little awkwardly.

"Um... Well, I never read the book, but Annabeth had me watch the movie, and those guys who flew around all nice were pretty cool. And that old guy with the really long beard reminded me of Chiron. But then there was Professor Lupin, who I still have nightmares about, and kind of reminded me of Quintus. Oh, and I really liked it when that one smart girl punched that really snobby kid with the blonde hair! That was cool." Percy finished.

"That...that was beautiful..." Annabeth sniffs. "Thank you."

The last of the book burns to ashes.

"That was..weird..." Sarah says. "So now we have a brother-sister battle! Jason aaaaand Thalia! I'll call Jason back.." Sarah waves her wand and Jason appears.

"Yes! I'm back! Frank was getting a little clingy, because Lupin jumped in there after me, and there was also Luke's body..." Jason says.

"Fight Thalia," Sarah commands.

"Okay. I've always thought it would be pretty cool to beat up my little brother," Thalia says casually.

"BRING IT ON, PINECONE FACE!" Jason yells.

"All rights for the name Pinecone face belong to me," Percy points out.

Thalia and Jason are glaring, making gangster signs at each other. Thalia's are better than Jason's.

"Can we go yet-AHHHHH!" Jason gets cut off when Thalia barrels into him mid sentence.

"That's the spirit Thalia!" Sarah encourages.

Thalia and Jason go tumbling down the stands, Jason putting up kitty claws agenst Thalia's spear. They reach the flat ground by the whale pool, and Jason doesn't even try to fight, he just runs away as fast as he can. Thalia doesn't move, but calls on the lightning. It arcs down, and would hit Jason, who is trying to run and play tiny zoo at the same time, but the blast is absorbed by his phone.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Jason screams, while Thalia laughs in the background.

"YOU KILLED THEM! ALL OF THEM! ALL OF MY ZOO ANIMALS ON TINY ZOO, ALL OF MY PETS ON LOVELY PETS! YOU MURDERER!" Jason cries, and barrels at Thalia.

Thalia runs away, pulling out Aegis as she goes. She holds the shield up in front of her face, as if Jason is in front of her instead of behind. She runs towards the forcefeild.

"I KNOW THAT TRICK SISTAAAAA!" Jason yells, stopping, but Thalia doesn't even blink. She runs until she is right up agenst the forcefeild, then turns to face Jason. Jason is now up agenst the imprinted face of medusa and...and...

"TOBIAS!" Jason screams like a little girl. Under the combined horror of Aegis and Tobias Eatoon, Jason curls up in a ball on the ground. Thalia drags Jason to Sarah.

"Told you I could take him."

"Yeah... I wasn't surprised. So lets just leave Jason there, and until next time, Lebewohl!" Sarah says, and poofs out.

"Lebewohl!" Annabeth calls.

"What does that mean?" Percy asks.

"You don't know?" Annabeth asks. Everyone shakes their heads.

"This generation is way undereducated."

**Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you, that is my real Tiny Zoo ID so if you want to, feel free to friend me! :D**


	7. The Kan--- SHUT UP SELF!

"Hey Leo?" Luke asked, freshly returned from the belly of a whale.

"Yes Traitor," Leo says acidly.

"You're good at fixing things, right?" Luke asks while everyone else carries on their own conversations.

"Yes Traitor."

"Well... When I was being possessed by Kronos, he stabbed my big toe on the corner of his throne and..." Luke hesitates. What he is about to say is quite embarrassing.

"Yes Traitor?" Leo presses, wanting to get back to his current project of a paper airplane. He was out of any other materials after trying to get another one of his helicopters to the other side of the whale stadium using one of Pipers hair ties. Thankfully she was to busy on Tiny Zoo to notice.

Luke is wringing his hands, trying to get the words out. "I... You... Will you look at it? I think it might be infected..." Luke says quietly so no one else can hear.

Leo sighs. "I am not good with organic life forms. I know you're new here, but-"

"Hey!" Luke exclaims, "I'm not new! _You_ are! I was just... Out of commission!"

"Not the point!" Leo says, aggravated. "The point _is_, is that I will _not_ investigate your big toe!"

"But-but, what if, what if it... DIES?! You-you HAVE to look at it!" Luke insist, pulling his shoe and sock off.

"Traitor, no I-" Leo tries to say, but is cut off by a foot in the face.

"SEEEEEE?!" Luke screams, pointing to his big toe. It is a mixture of red, purple, green, and blue, oozing yellow puss. The toe is swollen to be around twice it's normal size.

"Put that thing AWAY, Traitor! That is NASTY!" Leo exclaims, shielding his eyes. His screams catch the attention of the others.

"What happened over- AHHHHHH!" Frank screams as soon as he catches a glance of the foot. He stumbles back, knocking over Hazel.

"Frank!" Hazel sighed. "It couldn't be _that_ bad," she says, and steps around Frank getting a full view of Luke and his friend the foot. "OH MY GODS! MY EYES! MY EYES!" Hazel exclaims in horror.

"I'm not coming over there, but I bet you should get some ambrosia on that thing," Sarah says, yet again coming out of no where.

"Crap," Nico mutters under his breath. "She's back..." (By the way, Thalia is still on his lap.)

Sarah puts her hands on her hips. "You really hate me, don't you Nico? You know, you should be thankful I brought you here. If I had left you at House of Hades, Leo would be dead!"

Nico shrugs. "Not my problem."

"I can make it your problem..." Leo snarls. He starts to make his way over to Nico, but is held back by Percy and Jason, who looked up from his phone long enough to keep his best friend from dying. "LEMMIE GO!" Leo yells, trying to break free.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," Sarah sasses. "Ain't nobody gonna be fightin' in myyyyy whale stadium!" She says, doing the finger-and-head circling thing.

"You already had us fighting in here because people dared us to, and you were okay with that..." Reyna points out cautiously.

"And technically," Annabeth adds, "this isn't your whale stadium."

Sarah waves it off. "Bah. I don't have time for technicalities. I should have left you as a dumb blonde Annabeth..."

Annabeth is shocked into silence. She moves her mouth silently, like a fish (or should I say Frank in Koi form) out of water.

"Not again..." Percy groans, pulling his sword. "If you don't take back what you just said, I will have to-"

"Have to what?" Sarah says simply, cutting Percy off. "Cut me with you puny little Riptide? It will all backfire on you, you know."

Percy rolls his eyes. "Pfft. Yeah right. Unless you're a mortal, this sword will slice you to ribbons."

"Oh?" Sarah asks innocently, raising her eyebrows. "You can feel free to try. But let me warn you. I have been _in_ the River Styx. I have the Mark of Cain, like Simon in the Mortal Instruments. And do you want to know what I have in common with Harry Potter?"

"He's a loser?" Leo grumbles.

"MY MOTHER LOVES ME!" Sarah shouts out. "So come at me bro! You'll be the one that can't take it!"

"Whatever. I don't know what all that other stuff is, but if I stab you in enough places I'm sure to find your Achilles Heel. That is, if you even _have_ one," Percy counters.

Suddenly, Sarah's expression changes from challenging, to devilish. "Okay Percy. I'll help your girlfriend. But let me tell you...it will _not_ help you in the long run..." Sarah flicks her wand and Annabeth returns to normal.

On the sidelines, with Percy gone and Jason distracted by Tiny Tower, Leo manages to break free. He sneaks away into the shadows in search of a private place to hide and come up with plan. There's a very lovely corner over by one of the exits blocked by the force field. Leo sneaks over, being careful to keep out of the view of Grovers wandering eyes. Crouched behind the stands, Leo tries to think of ways to get back at Nico. Then again, it was a kind of stupid thing to be mad about, something like an Aphrodite girl would hold a grudge about. Maybe Leo had been hanging out around Piper to much. Oh well, Leo thought. Tobias seems to be making his way over Leo's little corner, and even though there was a force field between them, Leo didn't want to be taking any chances. Leo gets up and makes his way back to the group. Truth or dare is better than Tobias any day.

"So... now for the reason of my return," Sarah starts. Everyone exchanges nervous glances.

"What?" Sarah asks defensively. "I just wanted Tyson to bring me my phone. I forgot it at my house." She says casually. "Now go!" She calls to Tyson, who scurries off to get Sarah's phone.

Pipers head pops up. Her back straightens, as her eyes grow wide. "Phone? PHONE!" She exclaims, clutching her phone to her as if someone might take it away.

"Aww, take a chill pill Pipes, your phones all yours until some dares otherwise," Sarah says with an evil grin, obviously hinting someone to send in some dare involving Piper loosing her phone. Preferable in a nasty way.

"So wait," Frank asks. "Does that mean we don't have to play truth or dare?"

"_Frank_!" Hazel hisses, running her finger across her throat. A very subtle sign to cut it out.

"Sorry..." Frank mumbles, head down in shame.

"A very good point Frank. I can look and see if we have any truths or dares for today..." Sarah says, pulling out a tablet.

"NO!" Thalia yells. "I mean... um no, we're good..." Thalia shrinks back down.

"To late!" Sarah exclaims gleefully. "First up we have

walkingonsunshineapollo

can annabeth torture percy and also can everyone treat luke like the most popular person in the world for 1 day and can luke also date a girl of his choice for the whole day as well

Good to see we're getting some regulars around here! So yes... Percy, I told this would come back to get you! You have to be tortured by your own girlfriend! I will take three request from your friends..."

"My friends would never-" Percy starts, but gets cut off.

"Look." Sarah points behind Percy. Luke has his hand streached high into the air.

"Well I mean sure, he's obviously a Percabeth hater, he likes Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. Sarah points again.

"Wha?" Piper asks looking up from her phone. "Hate Percabeth? I don't have any reason to hate Percabeth. Except... If Percabeth broke up, then Preyna would be possible and then Reyna would buzz off!" Piper concludes, pulling a T-shirt on over top of her other shirt that says, 'I HATE PERCABETH. TEAM... ANYTHING ELSE. Well, nothing to do with breaking up Jasper.'

"Okay, okay," Annabeth admits. "Those two have their reasons, but we have never done anything to-" a blank stare from Sarah is enough to cut her off. Annabeth sighs. "Okay, who else hates Percabeth?" She wonders aloud.

Reyna now has her hand up, real casual.

"Hey, Percy turned me down for Annabeth. Why would I support Percabeth?" Reyna grumbled, earning a glare from Percy and Annabeth

"Great!" Sarah says, clapping her hands together. "So Luke; if you got the chance, how would you make Annabeth torture Percy?"

Luke takes a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time to think about it. Finally, very carefully, he said, "I...would...kill...Percy! Yeah, that's it..."

"Okay...great. So hopefully Piper has a better idea," Sarah grumbles.

"Yeah, you bet I do!" Piper exclaims. "We could make Annabeth break up with Percy! The worst kind of pain is always personal..."

Sarah nods, causing worried looks on the faces of Percy and Annabeth. "Reyna?" She asks.

Reyna considers her options, but not in the stupid way Luke did. A second later, she says, "I think... I think that we should make Percy hurt Annabeth-"

"But," Sarah says, cutting Reyna off. "the whole point is to make Annabeth make Percy feel pain. I think you mean, make Annabeth hurt Percy-"

"No," Reyna says, joining the cut-off-the-other-person game. "The worst thing Percy can imagine is hurting a friend. Now a girlfriend..." Reyna leaves the sentence hanging in midair.

"Ahh..." Sarah says, realizing what Reyna is getting at. "You studied your own book series! Cleaver, cleaver..."

Reyna straightens up, beaming with pride. "Battle strategy. To know how to take them down, you have to know everything about every possible enemy. And five whole books narrorated by Percy Jackson; He stated that his fatal flaw is personal loyalty. And Percy, you never learned how to control it, so fatal it shall be..."

Sarah was very pleased. "I think we know the obvious choice."

"Mine?" Luke asked.

Sarah sighed. "No, Luke. Reyna. Reynas was the obvious choice."

Luke snapped his fingers and stomped his foot. His exclamation of "Dang it!" was worthy of Frank.

"Well, it's better than hurting Percy..." Annabeth sighs.

Everyone looked at Percy who was pale on the face. Reyna smiled and nodded, knowing that her method of torture had struck a nerve. Nobody moves.

"We're waiting..." Sarah says impatiently, obviously wanting them to get a move on.

"But...but..." Percy struggles to find a way out. Then he gets it. "I opt out of the dare! Feed me to the whale!" He exclaims triumphantly, sword raised. Annabeth face palms, knowing that will come next.

"You know that the dare is for both of you. If you choose to be eaten, _both_ of you get eaten," Sarah points out dryly.

"Oh..." Percy says dejectedly. He lowers his sword. "Oh...well I tried. Annabeth what now?" Percy turns to face Annabeth expectantly.

Annabeth grumbles something about having to do everything herself, and sets to work thinking. A minute later she comes up with an idea much better than Percy's. She goes over to him and whispers something in his ear. Percy looks confused for a second, and Annabeth repeats her words. Percy's face lights up at the brilliant plan, and he nods.

"Okay," Percy says, "We're ready."

"Finally," someone grumbles from the back. Probably Luke. Or Reyna. Or Piper. Or-you know what, never mind.

Percy pulls out a pice of paper. He holds it up for Annabeths investigation, and she frowns. Annabeth grabs the paper away and replaces it with another one with **The Hunger Games** printed on it, and something else under it. She nods, satisfied. Annabeth holds out her hand and Percy runs the side of the paper along the tip of one of Annabeths fingers. A thin line of red appears, and Annabeth holds it up triumphantly.

"See?" She asks mockingly. "Ouch."

Sarah frowns. "Hmmmm... I don't know... I mean, I like you guys, you're my two favorite characters-"

"Hey!" Grover protest. "It's because I'm a goat, right."

"That's not it," Thalia says, stifling a laugh. "It's that no one likes you." Grover sticks his tongue out at her.

Sarah ignores them. "But... Lets take a vote," She decides. "Hands up if you don't think it counts."

Some hands go up. Luke, Reyna, and even Piper takes one hand off of her phone to put it on the air. Percy and Annabeth scowl at them.

"Three..." Sarah says, not even really having to count. "Now who thinks it counts?"

Everyone raises their hands but Grover.

"Grover. You have to vote," Sarah says blandly.

Grover turns his head and sticks his nose in the air. "Nico, please tell Sarah that I am not speaking to her therefore will not vote in her pole."

Nico sighs. "Sarah, Grover wishes me to inform you that he is not speaking to you, therefore will not vote in your pole," he says blankly.

"Okay, okay I'm good with that," Sarah says, addressing Grover.

"Really?" Grover asks, looking up surprised before realizing what he did.

"Ha ha, made you talk to me," Sarah brags. "Well, it's not like you sway the vote anyways. The paper cut doesn't count! Percy and Annabeth, you have to do something else!"

"_What_?!" Annabeth exclaims. "The majority voted that it counted!"

"Ah ah ah!" Sarah ticks. "I never said that the _most_ votes wins."

"Well you never said the _least_ did either!" Percy protests.

"Yes I did! When Thalia and Grover were arguing!" Sarah says. "And plus, I own the place, so what I say goes!"

"Um..." Annabeth starts uncomfortably. "Technecally, you don't own the place. Technecally we are all trespassing on private property-"

"HAVEN'T WE ALREADY BEEN OVER HOW I FEEL ABOUT TECHNECALITIES?!" Sarah roars.

Annabeth shrinks back. "Yes..." She mutters quietly.

Sarah takes some deep breaths to compose herself. "Phew!" she says, putting on a false smile. "Sorry there! I lost myself for a second..."

"I feel ya, sister!" Luke yells his hand in the air.

"Okay... Now would Percy and Annabeth please jump into the mouth of Abby the Whale to compensate for their less than stellar performance?"

Annabeth and Percy quietly turn around, holding hands, and leap into Abby's mouth. Everyone is silent.

A few minutes layer Tyson appears holding what looks like Sarah's phone and another mysterious object.

"Hello friends! I brought new friend! Saw her at library when I went to Sarah's house. It is Ella!" He says excitedly, and Ella the Harpy appears from around the corner. "I saw her and told her about the fun we are having with friends and she said she wants to come! She will play truth or dare with us! OH! Percy, Annabeth, I brought peanut butter!" Tyson says holding up the mysterious object, which turns out to be a jar of Jiffy chunky peanut butter.

All heads turn to Tyson. Not because he brought a new person, or doesn't know that Percy and Annabeth were eaten, but because he has food. Everyone stood up and began shuffling towards Tyson. Their eyes rolled back into their heads, and the only noises they could make were grunting and the never-ending, "Foooooooood."

Tyson cautiously backs up, taking Ella and the peanut butter with him (He had already given Sarah her phone) much like time after he had returned from getting Monster doughnuts in Percy Jackson and the Olympians: the Sea of Monsters. Tyson was careful not to back into anything and trip and fall down and get eaten by zombies like the stupid people always do in movies.

"A little help?" Tyson asks Sarah.

"What?" Sarah asks, actually looking up from her phone. "Can it wait? I just redownloaded Tiny Zoo on my phone, and guess what?! It restored all my data! Level 35 baby! Take-"

"I don't care about your little zoo! Help us!" Tyson yells.

Sarah sighs. "Oh, it's just the sight of you food. Use your wand to give them some, I mean if you want."

Tyson pulls out his wand and quickly casts a spell that made a bunch of pies. Everyone dives onto them, and it turns into a literal, Hunger Games. Well, except for the fact that no one dies. Except for Ella. Poor girl can't eat a pie in peace.

Somewhere from inside Abby the whale, Annabeth yells, "That's not possible! It's Gamp's first Law. You can't make food out of nothing! You can summon it if you know where it is, you can transform it, you can increase the quantity, but you can't-"

"SHUT. UP." Sarah yells at her. "Technicalities..." No more words come from the belly of the whale.

"So, that took a while... Next...crap...we all have to be _nice_ to _Luke_ for a _whole day_. Eww. Gross... Well, a dare is a dare..." Sarah sighs. "Lets go in a circle. Percy, start."

Percy looks in pain as he talks. "When... I...first met...Luke...he...was...nice...to me..." He manages to get out. He struggles especially hard on the word _nice_.

Annabeth was next. She was very vague with her statement. "Luke was like a big brother to me." Annabeth smiled smugly, knowing that her words had multiple meanings.

Thalia isn't as kind as Percy and Annabeth. "Luke's okay," She says with a shrug.

Nico doesn't seem to have anything. "Um... Luke is... persistent. Yeah, good enough."

"Luke was my first assignment as a searcher," Grover says, taking a tip from Annabeth's double meaning thing.

"Luke's death gave me new stick!" Tyson says, almost excitedly.

Piper is next. She doesn't look up from her phone.

"Piper. _Piper_. Piper. **PIPER**!" Sarah yells.

"Watdaya want?" Piper grunts, like a true redneck.

"Say something not mean about Luke," Sarah ordered.

"I dunno know 'im," Piper grunts.

"Good enough. **JASON**!" Sarah goes directly to yelling. Nothing else works.

"Who? What? TINY ZOO?" Jason asks frantically.

Luke takes it upon himself to answer. "I have a Tiny Zoo."

"LUKE HAS A TINY ZOOOOOOO!" Jason yells. Sarah takes it.

"He died," Leo says.

"He died," Frank says.

"Hey!" Leo protest. "That was mine! Get you own!"

"Fine..." Frank grumbles. "He beat himself up because we told him to."

"Well, even though he was evil, he died for good in the end," Hazel says sweetly.

"C'mon Hazel! You're to nice!" Leo says. Hazel sticks her tongue out at Leo.

"Reyna, finish us out!" Sarah exclaims.

"He has blonde hair."

"THANK THE GODS! We're done!" Sarah exclaims.

"Wait," says Nico ,"You never said anything about Luke." He points at Sarah.

"CURSE YOU! Well... If Luke had never stollen the Master Bolt, Percy would never had gone to Camp Half-Blood and the books would never exist. Happy?" Sarah asks sarcasticly.

Luke wipes some tears from his eyes. "That...that was beautiful..." He says chocking up.

"Hardly," Leo mutters.

"Um... Thank you? Anyways... MOVING ON. You know what, I can't be nice to Luke all day. Sorry but were going to have to ditch that one..." Sarah says uneasily.

"THANK THE GODS!" Percy yells.

" Yeah...So now Luke... gets to date a girl of his choice for one day...crap. Crap. Crap. I hope it's not me..." Sarah announces.

Luke takes a minute to take in all the girls in the room. "Hmmm..." he says. Maybe even calculating an actual plan! "What if the girl I want to date isn't here?" Luke asks.

"I will call her here. As long as its not me, I'll do anything to get you your girl!" Sarah says with fake joy. "So who do you want?"

"Clove, District 2!" Luke says triumphantly. All the girls sigh with relief.

Sarah shrugs. "Good enough," she says, and waves her wand causing Clove to appear. Looking around, Clove (of course) doesn't recognize her surroundings. She pulls out a knife from her jacket and points it at each person in turn.

"Who are you, what do you want, where am I, and which one of you do I kill first?" Clove asks, firing the questions off like a rocket.

"Okay! I am Sarah, and I don't really want to bother telling you the names of the others. We _all_ want you to date Luke here for a day, as part of our game of Truth or Dare. You are in Texas, at the Sea World in San Antonio *cough* home of Rick Riordan, close enough to steal House of Hades manuscript *cough*. And if you are going to kill someone... How about Frank?" Sarah explains. Frank glares at her.

"Which one of you has the misfortune to be named Frank...?" Clove growls. Everyone looks at Frank, but Frank points to Leo. Leo punches Frank out cold.

"Hey!" Sarah shouts like a referee. "No killing, maiming, or permanently injuring!" Everyone sighs. Sarah points to Luke. "See him?" She asks Clove, who nods. "You have to date him for a day."

Clove shrugs. "Better than being dead," She says, and allows Luke to put his arm around her. All other girls shudder.

"Well, as disturbing as that is, it is time for your next round of truths and/or dares! But first...**SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SON OF SOBEK SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER**. OH MY GOSH I JUST GOT SON OF SOBEK ON OPENING DAY AND MY STEP BROTHER **RIPED. IT. IN. HALF!** I almost _killed_ him! But OH MY GOSH. WHAT IF _and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_ means GREEKS/ROMANS AND EGYPTIANS?! Just saying... **AND**...WHAT IF if Percy uses his rune _in_ Tartarus?! OH MY GODS CARTER! **OOOOOOORRRRRRRR**. What if this person that brought Percy and Carter together to fight the Son of Sobek is another challenge to be fought in A NEW BOOK SERIES?! Just what ifs here...

AAAAAAANNNNNNNYYYYYYWWWWWAAAAAYYYYYYYYSSSSSSS. Next review is

chinfev1203

I dare Annabeth and Percy to act out a scene from the Hunger Games. Annabeth will be Katniss and Percy will be Peeta. I dare Piper to dress like her mom and act like her too. I dare Reyna to kiss Leo then afterwards sit on his lap till the game ends. And a truth for Nico: Did you have a crush on Annabeth? If yes when? If no who did you have a crush on before Thalia? I dare Luke and Grover to have an eating contest and the Loser must read The Hunger Games out loud till his throat hurts. I dare Thalia to have a contest with Katniss to see who is better in Archery, if Thalia loses she has to say het feelings for Nico if Katniss loses she can freely leave because she's not part of the game. Truth for Reyna: What do you feel towards Leo? Truth for Leo: Reyna, Thalia or Hazel? Truth for Jason: Phone or Piper? Truth for Piper: Katoptris or Jason? Dare for Percy: Make a blue Pizza then feed it to Abby. Dare for Nico: Play mythomagic in front of everyone and tell them everything you know about it, and act like your 10 years old again.

Wow, that's a lot, but good thing you keep coming back! So lets have Annabeth and Percy act out the scene where... Peeta is half dead by the river! Start from searching for him, then stop when you get to the cave. Keep your clothes on, we don't need that part. _There might be children watching," _Sarah instructs.

Apparently Annabeth made Percy watch the Hunger Games movie, because he seems to know what he's doing. He lyes down on the ground, and Annabeth takes a few steps back. She pretends she is looking for something on the ground, and Percy grabs Annabeths leg like in the movie. Stupid Percy, not knowing what really happens in the book. Anyways, Annabeth pretends to look surprised, then crouches down next to Percy and pretends to heal him. Percy does a pretty good job at pretending to be in pain. Then again, he does fight monsters half the time. A little while layer, Annabeth helps Percy up and they hobble off to their "cave".

"Great, fantastic stellar, moving on. Piper, act like your mom and dress like her too," Sarah orders blandly. When Piper doesn't respond Sarah yells, "**PIPER**! If you don't act and dress like you mom, I'm gonna take your phone!"

Piper goes to change. When she comes back, she is dressed in the teal dress with tights and boots that her mom gave her when she is on the quest to save Hera.

"Aren't I gorgeous?" Piper-doing-her-impression-of-her-mom says like a dumb blonde (sorry Annabeth). "I just love messing with other people's love life's!"

"Perfect, now lets keep that up for, say, until the end of chinfev1203's truths/dares. So... Reyna. Kiss Leo, then sit on his lap for the rest of the game!" Sarah announces, keeping the game going like a well oiled machine (ask Leo, he would know).

"Oooo kissing!" Giggles Piper-doing-her-impression-of-her-mom.

Reyna's face flushes, although she try's to stay indifferent. She walks stiffly over to Leo and kisses him gently on the lips. Now Leo's face burns bright red, as Reyna sits down on his lap.

"Aww... So cute," Sarah sighs. "I've always been so torn between Leyna and Jeyna... But now for Nico: do you have a crush on Annabeth?" She asks.

Nico's pale face gains a little color. Thalia glares at him, making sure he says the right answer.

"Well... I used to, but not anymore," Nico says. A good answer, that will be sure to anger no one.

"Playing it safe I see," Sarah says. "Oh and I love how people assume you like Thalia. And now... EATING CONTEST! Luke v.s Grover! I will give you each an equal plate of you favorite food and whoever finishers first WINS!"

"Wow," Grover says. "I'm actually excited for this one. BRING ON THE ENCHILADAS!" He yells, fist pumping the air.

"Well you better watch out, cause ice cream is gonna _cream_ you! Get it? Ice cream? Cream you? Get it? Haha..." Like chuckles.

"Yes. We get it Luke," Clove says blandly.

"Okay," Sarah waves her wand and family sized players of Luke and Grover's food of choice appear. "Ready...set...GO!" Sarah yells quickly before someone can interrupt.

Grover and Luke dive at their plates. Sarah begins commentary.

"Looks like Grover is starting out strong, with a whole burrito down in the first minute, while Luke is...breathing... on his ice cream. Yeah, lets go back to Grover. Now halfway through his second Mexican delicacy, Grover is in the position to win! Ten enchiladas for Grover, and ten scoops of ice cream for Luke, it will be difficult! But now Grover is still going strong on his fifth enchilada! Luke; still breathing..." Sarah continues on time this for the next five minutes, until:

"Gasp! I see Luke's plan! Melting the ice cream, so he can _drink_ it faster than he could eat it! The only question, is if he can chug ten scoops of melted ice cream faster than Grover can eat two more enchiladas..." **Two minutes later.** "And he did it! Luke chugged all the ice cream! Poor Grover, he only had half an enchilada left... BUT NOW HE WILL READ THE HUNGER GAMES FOR US! YAAAAAAAY!" Sarah yells. She waves her wand and all three Hunger Games books appear.

Annabeth gets herself comfortable, even bringing out a Panda Pillow-Pet (given to her by Percy. It is very battered), a Dog Snuggluppit, and unicorn Stompies, all with the Mockingjaypin roughly embroidered on it. "Get reading, goat boy. And don't stop until you can't talk anymore!" she growls. Grover gulps, and begins to read.

"'I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold...'"

4 hours later. "'I take his hand, holding on tightly,preparing for the cameras and dreading the moment when I will finally have to let go.' There done" Grover says, setting down the book.

"Uh uh," Annabeth says. "You have to read _all_ of them until you can't read anymore. Get going!"

Grover sighs and picks up Catching Fire. "'I clasp the flask between my hands even though the warmth from the tea has long since leached into the frozen air...'"

Another 4 hours later. "'Katniss, there is no District 12'" Grover sighs, and picks up the last book, Mockingjay. "'I stare down at my shoes, watching as a fine layer of ash settles on the worn leather...'"

5 hours later. "'There are much worse games to play.' DONE-cack!" Grover cuts off, unable to yell due to over reading aloud. "Can't...talk..." Grover gets out.

"Well you're talking right now, aren't you? AGAIN!" Annabeth yells.

"NOOOO!" Everyone yells (well, except for Annabeth and Sarah).

"As much as I like the Hunger Games... I'm going to have to cut you off, Grover. We have too many truths and dares left to do. Sorry Annabeth," Sarah says. Annabeth scowls.

"So next Katniss Everdeen v.s Thalia Grace-" Thalia cringes at her last name "In an archery contest! Accio Katniss!" Sarah yells, waving her wand. Katniss flies in. She lands next to Sarah and sighs.

"Thank goodness, Peeta was STILL on that freak attack from when you set him off _last_ time..." Katniss says with a pointed glare at Sarah.

"Oh... Sorry about that..." Sarah waves her wand. "He's fixed now. No more feak attacks ever!"

"Good," Katniss says. "Can I leave now?"

"Nope! You are going to have an archery contest with that girl," Sarah says, pointing to Thalia (who, by the way, is sitting on Nico's lap. STILL!).

"Oh, the one who would get killed for possibly killing me if you made me kiss her boyfriend?" Katniss asks.

"Not...my boyfriend!" Thalia growls. Nico looks crestfallen, and when she notices Thalia looks uneasy. "Um..."

"Yes that one! Now, ARCHERY!" Sarah ruins the dramatic Thalico moment, by waving her wand and causing an archery target to appear across the pool. "Katniss, you're up first!"

Katniss pulls out her bow and shoots. The arrow flies across the whale pool and hits smack in the middle of the target. Katniss smiles, smugly.

Thalia curses in Ancient Greek. She reluctantly slings her bow off her back. She notches her arrow and lets it fly. It soars across the water, narrowly missing Abby the Whale, who jumps to try and eat it. It hits the exact same spot Katniss's did, splitting Katniss's arrow down the missile like in _Brave_. "Take _that_."

Katniss can barely speak. "But-I-She- NO ONE BETTER THAN MEEEEEE!"

"Well, Thalia just did. Guess it helps to have a goddess on you're side. But you're free to go, Katniss. Take your mentally unstable self and go back to your averagely mentally unstable boyfriend." Sarah waves her wand and Katniss disappears.

"Next up: Reyna, what are your thoughts on Leo? Or should I say...**FEELINGS**?!" Sarah inquires.

"Well..." Reyna starts, not wanting to say too much and sound weak. "I... I like Leo." She says vaguely. Leo gives Reyna a wink. Reyna drops her head so her loose hair from her braid covers her face, possibly to hide a blush.

"See? That's why you two are my favorite! So sweet, so lonely..." Sarah muses.

"Hey!" Reyna says indignantly. "I am not lonely! I have plenty of friends like...like..." Reyna fades off.

"Like who?" Sarah demands. "Jason? He left you. Percy? You never even had him. Anyone else? No." Reyna was silent.

"Look what you did!" Leo argued with Sarah. You crushed her! You can tell me I'm sad and lonely all you want but don't bring Reyna into this!" Everyone is silent.

"I... That...that was beautiful!" Sarah says, wiping a tear from her eye. "My cannon... IS TRUE!" Sarah burst out. She manages to wave her wand before she breaks down in tears of joy. A figure flies in.

"Hullo! Sadie Kane here. I'm going to be filling in for Sarah during her...episode," the girl says. Her voice has an English accent to it, but seems to be fading.

"Wait," Percy says. "Why would you volunteer for one of these things?" He asks.

Sadie grins evilly. "I enjoy truth or dare. I love seeing my idiot brother Carter have to do embarrassing stuff. It's beautiful!"

Percy looks like he realizes something. "Wait. I recognize that name. Your brother. I met him once. I-"

"I BACK NOW NO NEED TO TALK TO SADIE ANYMORE!" Sarah yells, breaking Percy off. Sarah goes to wave her wand, but Sadie pulls out a boomerang first. "Crap..." Sarah mutters.

"You know that's just a boomerang, right?" Hazel asks.

"Um...yeah, just a boomerang. But that girl can _use_ a boomerang," Sarah says. She turns to Sadie. "Do you want another doomsday apocalypse?" She asks.

"No. No more doomsday apocalypses. Last time when Apophis swallowed the sun go-"

"SADIE IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I CAN ENSUE THE OFF-BALENCE OF MA'AT AND CHAOS... CHAOS WINNING." Sarah yells at the top of her lungs at Sadie like the world depends on it.

Sadie goes quiet. She doesn't protest when Sarah waves her wand and sends Sadie and her boomerang away. Sarah sighs, relived that the danger was gone.

But it wasn't. "I _know_ I've met that brother of hers..." Percy mutters to himself.

"Apophis...Ma'at and Chaos...and sun _what_? Maybe god, but that's Egyptian..." Annabeth puzzles.

"Uh... OBLIVIATE!" Sarah shouts waving her wand. In a blink of an eye, everyone gets tense.

"Leo..." Reyna says looking up. "That's sweet of you, but she's right. I'm alone."

Leo crosses over to Reyna. "No it's not. You're not alone. You have me." Leo says. He holds out his hand. Reyna looks up at him. She takes it. They sit down, side by side.

Sarah tries to hide her feelings. "Uh...um... Next..oh no, not again! WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME CHINFEV1203?! Phew. I'm back. I'm back. So Leo, Hazel, Thalia or Reyna?"She says, her voice cracking on the last word.

"C'mon, do we really need to do this one?" Luke groans.

"Yes. I NEED TO KNOW!" Nico yells.

"YOU SAID IT!" Frank yells. "So... WHO IS IT?!"

"Well DUH. Reyna. Obviously," Leo scoffs with a grin. Reyna smiles shyly.

"Deep breaths Sarah, deep breaths," Sarah mutters to herself before, "OH MY GODS I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE KANDKWNFJEKWNBWXND-"

*We apolloigise for our technical difficulties. We will be back with Percy Jackson Amazingly Awesome Truth or Dare in a moment.*

"Okay! I'm better," Sarah says like her usual annoying self. "Next. Jason: Phone or Piper?"

Jason doesn't look up from Tiny zoo.

Sarah hits herself on the head. "Oh yeah, I forget. **JASON**! LOOK UP OR I TAKE YOUR PHONE!" She yells.

Jason clutches his phone to his chest. "HISSSSSS!"

"Just answer the question. Phone or Piper?" Sarah reviews Jason.

"Oh. That's an easy one," Jason says. "My phone!" He answers.

"Wow," Percy mutters, "Their relationship is about as stable as Daedalus's first attempt at wings..."

Piper doesn't look up, but the conversation must have been interesting enough for her to listen. "I don't blame him. I would have picked Philip over Jason."

Everyone looks confused. "Um... The question was phone or whoever you are in a relationship with, so for you, Jason. And, um, who is _Philip_?" Hazel asks warily.

"You don't know who PHILIP is?!" Piper asks, astonished.

"No..." Hazel sounds frightened now.

"Well _PHILIP_ is a wonderful device called an iPhone. But Philip is very special. Philip is MY, Piper McLeans iPhone. Philip is my very best friend and constant companio- WHAT?! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME PHILIP IS DEAD! PHILIP IS NOT DEAD, PHILIP WILL LIVE FOREVER!" Piper yells. Jason sighs, keeping one hand on his phone, and plugs Pipers phone "Philip" into a wall outlet. It (or maybe he) glows and turns on.

"JASON! You saved Philip! I will love you forever!" Piper exclaims, throwing her arms around Jason.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jason grumbles, trying to see his phone screen from around Piper.

"Told you," Percy mutters.

"Jason, Piper, you can work out your relationship issues later. Now we have...Piper again. Great. While you're not completely absorbed in your phone, answer Jason or Katropis," Sarah says.

"Pfft," Piper scoffs. "Jason. I _hate_ that cursed dagger. It's a pice of schist!"

"Hey how do you know about the schist?" Frank demands.

Piper smirks. "Read it on the Internet. Did you know we have a book series based off our lives as demigods? They're really good, but they're mostly narrated by Percy. And anyone from the roman camp or most of the Seven don't even come in until the second series! Stupid Rick Riordan... He's written another series too, the Ka-"

"WOW PIPER THAT'S THE MOST I'VE HEARD YOU SAY IN DAYS!" Sarah yells, cutting her off. "Um, next we have Percy, make a blue pizza and feed it to Abby!" Sarah says, rushed.

"Ooooh... I don't know about that... I'm not the best cook and I don't want to hurt the whale..." Percy says uneasily.

"Yeah. _You_ don't want to hurt the _whale," _Thalia grumbles_._

"Shut up Thalia," Sarah growls. "And Percy, too bad, but you have to. Here are your supplies." Sarah waves her wand and a table full of, spices, dough, cheese, meats, and more, all blue.

Percy sighs and walks over to the table. He picks up a handful of dough and slaps it down on the table. He punches it, trying to flatten it out. When he deems the lump suitable, he splatters sauce on it, getting it all over himself.

Someone snickers.

Percy whips around. "Who... laughed..." He growls. No one speaks up. He turns back around, and the snickerer snickers again. Percy turns around again. "Who was that!" He snarls. He glares at each and every person in turn. When he lands on Annabeth, she burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry!" She laughs. "It's just so typical of you Seaweed Brain! I'm sorry. Carry on." Annabeth says, stuffing her fist into her mouth.

Percy throws a couple toppings on the "pizza" and pops it on the oven. A boring hour later, the timer goes off. Percy takes it out, revealing a goopy lump of blue...substance.

"You know what..." Percy mutters, and tosses the lump into the water. Abby the Whale gulps it up without one discussed face. "See?! It wasn't _that_ bad!"

"Please," Sarah scoffs. "Abby will eat anything, and I mean _anything_. Anyways, next up is... Nico. Your time has come. Mythomagic!"

Nico groans. "Noooo... I don't WANNNA play Mythomagic!" He whines.

"Hey your halfway there, already acting ten years old again! By the way, that's also part of your dare. So explain the Mythomagic or be Abby's next snack," Sarah demands lazily. She waves her wand and a table with a bunch of Mythomagic cards appears.

"Hey!" Jason says, actually looking up. "Mythomagic! I love that game! I used to play it all the time with the rest of the winners during the War Games! Too bad there isn't an app...WAIT! There is. DOWNLOADED!" Jason sings.

Nico sighs and sits down at the table. He picks up a card. "Zeus; lord of the sky; 1000 attack points," he says in a monotone voice. He continues like this through all the other gods, then moves on to the other mythical figures. Most everyone falls asleep by Fury. Nico makes it all the way to the Sirens when Sarah cuts him off.

"Okay I'm bored. We're moving on. Next, (and final) reviewer for today is my friend,

WISEGIRLluvesSEAWEEDBRAIN

Hello. Its me Nicky. The one who wrote the zombie story. I like this story... Anyways. A dare, Annabeth has to kiss Jason and then Luke. Jason and Luke have to fight Percy, Leo and Frank. Umm, Piper has to kiss Leo, and Jason has to watch. Frank has to watch Leo kiss Hazel. And then Umm, you have to make Thalia tell everyone give her true feelings for Nico and kiss him. She also HAS to give up the huntresses to be with Nico. MUAHAHAHAHA!

Its true. I _do_ enjoy a good Percy Jackson/Hunger Games/Harry Potter crossover with zombies! So Annabeth... have fun! Obviously you know what to do. I mean, you memorize everything you here, see, or read! Or maybe that's Olive from Ant Farm...hmmm... Well just kiss Luke and Jason and you can be on your way! Not really. But you know what I mean," Sarah says.

Annabeth sighs in a perfect imitation of Nico whenever he has to do, well, anything. She hauls herself up, trudges over to Luke, and kisses him on the cheek. Clove, who was being stupid over in the corner, sasses over and slaps Annabeth. Percy draws Riptide, more for effect than anything, since it won't work on mortals. But Annabeth doesn't need any ol' **_MAN_** to take care of her! She punches Clove in the face and Clove crumples. Luke catches her, and looks at Annabeth in confusion because she just had to kiss him agenst her will, but then she knocked out his girlfriend-for-a-day.

Annabeth saunters off, not giving Luke a backwards glance. She kisses Jason on the cheek too, but he is to deep into electronic Mythomagic to notice.

"There," Annabeth says, curling up next to Percy. "Happy?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I'll have to get back to you on that one. But what I do know is that next up is Luke and Jason v.s Frank, Leo, and Percy. . Well, Luke, Jason, nice knowing you. READY SET GOOOOOOO!" Sarah yells.

Percy doesn't hesitate a beat. He unleashes Riptide in a rage of fury. He whacks Jason on the head with the flat of his blade. Jason collapses, the phone that caused his distraction (therefor defeat) still in hand, the screen still flashing WINNER on Mythomagic. Ironic, that winning a fight can make him loose anther so badly.

Meanwhile, Frank has turned into a shark, and is now swimming around the edges of the tank, while Leo races around the outer edges of the stadium, hurling fireballs at Luke. They are doing pretty good, until Frank turns back into a human in the middle of the pool.

"FRANK!" Leo yells in annoyance.

"Sorry! But help! I can't swim!" Frank calls, trying to keep afloat

"Well turn into something that _can_!" Leo tells him.

"But...but... Anything that I can think of that lives in the sea would either be viewed by Abby as a future mate or..."

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!"

"Help! It's gonna eat me! IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Frank yells frantically, still trying to keep afloat.

The whale is almost to Frank, who is saying his last goodbyes to the world, when... WHOOOSH! A huge wave of water comes, lifting Frank out of the pool and into the stands.

"PERCY! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Frank yells, throwing his arms around Percy.

"Uh... Um, your welcome?" Percy says uncomfortably, trying to push Frank off of himself.

"Wait," Leo says. "Where'd Luke go?"

"CRAAAAAAAAAP!" Percy yells in outrage.

"Well...what now? He couldn't have escaped. Unless... I BET SOMEONE ELSE STOLE HIM FOR THEIR TRUTH OR DARE STORY! Well I'll call him back..." Sarah waves her wand. Nothing happens. "What the Hades?! IT'S OUT OF BATTERIES!" Sarah yells in outrage.

"That thing runs on batteries?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah. Cost me $100 at Harry Potter World in Orlando Florida, but. Totally. Worth it. Until NOW because its out of BATTERY!" Sarah screams, chucking it into the pool. "But oh well," she says, pulling out a boomerang of her own. "I'll just use this other wand Sad- um, "Susie" gave me! The only thing is, it takes a lot more out of my magical reserves, _and_ I have to remember a WHOLE NEW SET OF SPELLS! In A DIFFERENT LANGUAGE! And the only thing I can find is the _Heqat_ spell, but that only summons a _STAFF_..."

"But wait...Luke is gone. Jason is passed out cold. We won!" Leo cheers.

"Eh. Good enough. Can we move on now?" Frank ask.

"Fine..." Sarah grumbles. Her eyes widen. "No... Piper CAN'T KISS LEO! LEYNA DON'T DIE ON ME! But wait... Reyna, Piper, front and center!" She demands. Piper and Reyna stand side by side.

Sarah raises her wand. "_Hi-nehm_!"

Pipers form shimmers and disappears. A second later, Reyna doubles over, gasping. She rises, speaking in a voice not only her own, but Pipers too.

"WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT?!" They say.

Sarah smiles. "I combined your _ba's_ into one person! So Leo, when you kiss Reyna, you are also technically kissing Piper, and fulfilling the dare! You're welcome!"

"Lets get this over with. I want my body back," Reyna/Piper grumbles. Sarah makes sure Jason is looking, and has Leo kiss...whoever that was. You know what I mean.

"Aww... Even when Reyna is sharing a body with Piper, it's STILL cute... So I'll switch you back now," Sarah says, and with a wave of her wand. Reyna jolts, and when her regains her position, Piper is back.

"That was the most disturbing thing that's ever happened to me," Piper says.

"What? I'm not _that_ bad of a kisser," Leo says.

"Yeah because that was the worst part, not the fact that I was _inside_ someone else's body. I think I'm gonna go play some Plants v.s Zombies now..." Piper says, and hobbles off back to her seat.

"Lovely! So now- NO LEO CANNOT KISS HAZEL WHY DO INSIST ON CRUSHING MY LEYNA DREAMS I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND WISEGIRLluvesSEAWEEDBRAIN! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! Well... _HI-NEHM!_" Sarah yells, waving her wand, and this time Leo disappears. Frank doubles over, the same Reyna did, and straightens back up, Leo inside of him.

"OHMYGODSOHMYGODSOHMYGODS! GET HIM PUT OF ME BEFORE HE SETS ME ON THE "F" WORD!" Frank/Leo screams in panic.

"Kiss first," Sarah says like a pouty little kid. Frank starts to smoke. He runs over to Hazel and quickly kisses her.

"HEEEEEEELP!" He yells as the smoke intensifies.

"Yeah yeah, I'm goin'," Sarah says as she lazily waves her wand. Frank and Leo become two separate people once again.

"Okay, so Thalia. True feelings for Nico? Same for you as it was for Leo and Reyna," Sarah says like she is simply checking something off a checklist instead of possibly making someone make a life- changing decision.

Thalia thinks for a second before saying, "Something." She smiles, pleased.

"Whatever," Sarah sighs. "Next you have to give up the Hunt for Nico anyways, so I guess it doesn't really matter."

"WHAT?!" Thalia yells in outrage. "OHHHHH AAAAABYYYYYYYY!" She yells maniacally, and dives straight down the mouth if the whale.

"Um...okay..." Sarah says. "Lets just quit this while we're ahead, what do you guys think?" She asks.

"YES!" Everyone choruses. Everyone except a small voice saying, "no..."

All heads turn to Nico.

"Oh! So now that his relationship is on the line! Nico _likes_ truth or dare! Well guess what, too bad. We're out of dares. And truths. But I'll be back as soon as I get some more, so be prepared! You never know what may come up, like maybe the Ka- see?! I've got myself doing it now. I'm leaving before I let anything else slip. Bye!" Sarah says hurriedly, and opens a portal out, using a curved stick to draw some sort of rune.

Everyone else is as confused as ever.

**So that was LONG. Sorry it took so long to update, but I have no excuse except for laziness. But if you can guess what the "curved stick" is that was used to draw the portal rune, I will put your name and anything else you want WITHIN REASON in the next chapter! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your flavor!**


End file.
